Untitled
by fckdawrld
Summary: COMPLETED! Kagome has a crush on one certain tall, handsome man. But when Sesshomaru begins to return the feelings, his past comes to destory it all...
1. Default Chapter

**I was in the mood to write an Inuyasha story, so here it is! Though I like stories where Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love, but I'm a major fan of Sesshomaru. I'm sure everyone will agree that he's really hott...even though he's an animated character. If only he was real... sigh... Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome Higurashi twirled the pencil between her fingers, continuing to stare at the teacher. She couldn't concentrate and she knew the reason why. It's name, Sesshomaru Kegurai-her best friend's older brother and the cause of her teenage fantasies.  
Sesshomaru was back in Tokyo, after leaving three years before without much of a notice. She recalled that day, hearing that he left from Inuyasha. She remembered the swirl of emotions she felt that day, realizing that he left without saying good-bye.  
"Kagome. Earth to Kagome."  
Kagome blinked as a hand waved before her face, interrupting her thoughts. She turned and her gaze came upon an irritated Inuyasha.  
"Oh, hi, Inuyasha." Kagome said, staring into his amber eyes.  
"If you would pay attention, you would know that the last bell rang, wench." Inuyasha said, anger flashing in his eyes. He didn't take kindly to being ignored.  
Kagome instinctively looked around the room, finding that her friend was right. Everyone was gone. She turned her gaze back to Inuyasha. "Oh, sorry. My mind was somewhere else."  
"Obviously. Come on. We have a science project to work on. "  
Inuyasha turned away and walked out the door, his long, silver hair swaying from the movement. Kagome watched, with fascination, as his hair caressed his back. Shaking her head, getting her out of the trance, she quickly grabbed her bag and followed Inuyasha outside.  
  
"What exactly are we doing?" Inuyasha asked, as they walked into his bedroom.  
"I think we're suppose to make a poster on the water, carbon, oxygen, and nitrogen cycles and how they interact." Kagome replied, digging out her science book from her bag. (A/N: Does that sound like fun? I had to do that in my science class. Boring...)  
"Feh, that shouldn't be hard."  
Kagome and Inuyasha worked, trying to figure out how all four cycles interacted. Inuyasha pulled out a piece of poster board and began diagramming what he already knew. Kagome was writing, in letter format, about how each cycle plays a part in one or two other cycles.  
"Feh, I give up." Inuyasha said, tearing up the poster, containing multiple scribble lines from his pencil.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, jumping off the bed, causing her letter to float across the blue carpet.  
She walked over to Inuyasha and took the remaining pieces from his hands. She stared at him through narrow eyes, the fire of anger clearly visible in her eyes. His eyes widen, and backed away, hoping not to be hurt.  
"Afraid, little brother?" A voice asked from the doorway.  
Both turned their gaze from each other, to the door. Kagome gasped as she found herself staring at her lifetime crush. She found that she couldn't turn away. She was fascinated in the changes in Sesshomaru. Nothing physical seemed to have changed. He still had the slim, muscular body when she last saw him. But he looked colder to her. Maybe she was losing her mind.  
She heard Inuyasha growl deep in his throat. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he asked, clenching his hands into fists.  
Many things, Sesshomaru thought, but answered, "Your mother wanted me to tell you and Kagome," He switched his gaze to the teenage girl. "that dinner is ready."  
Kagome blushed when Sesshomaru turned to look at her. Her eyes lowered to the floor, remembering how one look from him could make her blush.  
"Fine. Now get out." Was Inuyasha's reply.  
The corner of Sesshomaru's lips turned up, giving Inuyasha a cold smile. Seconds later, he walked out of the room.  
Kagome finally lifted her head to glare at Inuyasha, throwing the poster pieces at his feet. Then she followed Sesshomaru to the dining room, leaving Inuyasha to wonder about her actions.  
  
**Well, what do you think? My plan is that Inuyasha to have his "demon" eyes and hair, but not the ears or powers. Sesshomaru will have his long, white hair but he'll have no claws, tattoos, powers, or fangs. I hope you people don't mind this. If you do, just tell me. I'll change the story to suit their appearances. Plus, I need help with a title. Help me!!!  
  
Review or...I'll sing! Muhahahahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, need a title. A lovely title. I'll come up with one later. Anyways, another chapter. Stares dreamily into space Sesshomaru... shakes head Umm...sorry. Had a moment. On with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'm going to say it again. I do not own Inuyasha**.  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sesshomaru sat in the darkness of his room, his mind wandering from subject to subject. But his mind always returned to one particular subject- his brother's wench. From the past three years, she had a grown more beautiful, more breath taking. He quickly shook his head, trying to get her out of his mind.  
He got up from his chair, in the corner, and walked out onto the balcony. The moon hanged high within the star-filled sky. His eyes traveled over the grounds. This was his home. Where he lived all his life. With his father. With his mother. Mother...  
He closed his eyes, picturing his mother in his mind's eye. She was a beautiful woman. His father and mother's marriage was a business arrangement, hoping to strengthen their businesses. When his father fell in love with another woman, he divorced his wife and sent her away with a reasonable amount of money. Sesshomaru remembered that day.  
"Mother, where are you going?" an eight-year-old Sesshomaru asked.  
"Sesshomaru, I'm going to go live in Europe. Your father seems to have fallen in love with a peasant," The word hissed between her teeth. "girl and he divorced me. Divorced me!" she answered with a snarl.  
"Take me with you, Mother."  
"No. I can't take care of a child. Plus, your father has given me a lot of many to leave you here. So, good-bye Sesshomaru." And she walked away, stepping into her black limousine.  
"NO! Mother, wait!" Sesshomaru yelled, running after the limo, tears stinging his eyes. He fell to the ground, the ground tearing at his knees. "Mother!"  
Sesshomaru's hands tightened on the balcony railing. That was the last day he saw his mother. She never came to visit. No phone calls. No letters. Nothing. Once, long ago, he searched for her, but found no trance of her. Maybe it was for the better, he thought.  
He turned away from the blinking stars, and walked to his bed. He took off his clothes and slipped beneath the covers. Maybe some sleep will cloud his mind.  
  
**A very very short chapter. But there is more to come! Man, Sesshomaru...without clothes...I like that thought. Smiles happily, and dreams **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Kagome."  
Kagome looked up from her math book, to her friend sitting beside her. The teacher was teaching, having his back to the students. He wouldn't notice Kagome talking.  
"What Sango?" she asked.  
"I heard that Inuyasha was having a party tonight because his parents are going out of town. Is it true?" Sango asked, leaning over so Kagome could hear her.  
"I know that his parents are leaving, but I don't know about the party. His older brother is staying at the house."  
"Sesshomaru? He's back?"  
"Yeah. It was a surprise to everyone. No one knows where he went."  
"Miss Sango. Do you have something to share with the class?" asked the teacher, noticing that she was talking during the lesson.  
Sango blushed after straightening. "No. I'm sorry."  
"Make sure it doesn't happen again." The teacher said, but before he could go back to teaching, the bell rang. All the students quickly left. Kagome and Sango walked out the doors, glad that the day was over. They were talking about their plans for the party late that night, while walking over to meet Inuyasha at his car. He always brought Kagome home, but sometimes he carried extra baggage.  
"Inuyasha! Hey, are you having a party tonight?" Kagome asked her friend.  
"Yeah, why?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
"I thought your brother was still there?" she asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.  
"He is, but he's going out with some woman. He'll be gone most of the night. If he's still the same Sesshomaru from three years ago, he'll be gone all night."  
Kagome felt the sharp twinge of pain and jealousy. She didn't want to think of Sesshomaru kissing, touching another woman. But, of course she had no right to stop him. She had no claim on Sesshomaru, if she wished for it. She found Inuyasha watching her, and she decided to go back to the topic.  
"Well, can Sango and I come?" she asked.  
Inuyasha eyes widened. "I didn't know you went to parties."  
"I don't. This would be my first one. So, can we?"  
"Umm...sure. But be careful there. They'll be a lot of guys drinking, and I won't always be around to stop any guy that hits on you."  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha, but I can take care of myself."  
"Okay. So ready to go home?" he asked, walking over the driver's side.  
"Yeah, but Sango's coming over my house. Is it okay that you can take her too?"  
"What am I now? A chauffeur?"  
"Hey! It's not that bad of a job."  
He smiled, and stepped into the car. Sango and Kagome soon followed. He started the car, and went onto the road. As he waved passed the other cars, his mind wandered around the incident yesterday and Kagome's reaction today. She blushed when his bastard brother looked at her, and she looked jealous when he told her that Sesshomaru would be spending the night with a woman. Could she like him? Or worse, love him?  
  
**Hope you liked!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Kagome, Miroku is here!" Sango yelled.  
"Okay, let me get my jacket!" Kagome yelled in return.  
She grabbed her jacket from her closet, and then raced downstairs. "Mom! I'll be home late tonight. Don't wait up!"  
"Okay dear. Have fun." Was all that she could say as Kagome grabbed her friend's hand and raced out the door.  
"Well, hello Lady Kagome. Lady Sango." Miroku said, looking them up and down. "You two look beautiful tonight."  
"Hello Miroku." Kagome and Sango said in unison. Kagome turned to look at Sango. She had to agree. _Sango_ looked beautiful in her black spaghetti-strap dress, and with her hair in a high ponytail.  
"Let me open the door for you ladies." he offered with a smile. Sango narrowed her eyes at him, knowing what he was doing. Pervert, she thought.  
Kagome didn't wait. She quickly walked to the back passenger doors and opened one, then stepped inside. Miroku opened Sango's door for her, and she stood there for a moment trying to decide what to do. She passed a quick glance to her friend sitting in the backseat. Kagome shrugged, telling her she didn't know what to do. So she decided to take a deep breath and stepped forward. When she was about to step into his car, she felt something grab her bottom. She knew exactly what it was. She slowly turned to Miroku and slapped him, hard, across the face. "Pervert." She said between her teeth.  
"I'm sorry, Sango. I couldn't help myself. You look so breath taking." He said, defending himself.  
She shook her head and slid in the car. He shut the door behind her and walked over to take his seat at the wheel. Seconds later, he pulled onto the road.  
Few minutes later, they arrived at Inuyasha's house. Cars crowded the long driveway, forcing Miroku to park far away. They got out of the car and walked to the house. When they stepped inside, drinking and dancing teenagers surrounded them. Kagome grabbed a hold of Sango's arm, hoping not to loose her.  
A group of teenage girls passed the trio, making Miroku perverted ways take him over. "Ladies. I hope you have a good time. But I see some ladies that need my attention." And with that, he was gone, leaving the two girls alone.  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled, but he didn't pay attention. "I'm going to kill him!"  
"Now Sango. You don't mean that." Kagome said, dragging her friend away from the doorway.  
"Of course I do. They only head he thinks with is the one..." she trailed off, a blush tinting her cheeks.  
Kagome laughed at her friend. She knew that Sango would never admit it, but she liked the perverted male. "Come on. Let's see if we can find Inuyasha."  
They looked throughout the house, but couldn't find him. They decided to split up to increase the chances of finding him. They agreed to meet up in the kitchen in twenty minutes. Sango went towards the living room, while Kagome decided to search upstairs.  
She opened the first door, and stepped inside as she reached the upper story. "Inuyasha? Are you here?"  
He wasn't. But a crackling fire was. The burning light brightened the room, making her look around. She espied a bed at the far wall. It was covered with black covers. Her brow furrowed. Whose room was this? She has been in, mostly, every single room in this house. Inuyasha's room. His parents' room. But she never saw this room.  
"You shouldn't enter one's room unless with permission, wench." A familiar, cold voice said from behind her.  
  
**Did you like?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in which I'm writing about.**  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kagome gasped, and quickly turned around. There Sesshomaru stood, leaning against the wall, his arms across his chest. He was dressed in brown khakis, and a white tee shirt, his long, silver hair pulled into a ponytail behind his head. Her gaze traveled over his face, seeing that his golden eyes were glistened. He didn't look happy that she entered his room without his permission.

"Sess...Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"That's my question, wench. This is my room. You have no reason to be here." He said softly.

She took a step back. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't know. But what I was wondering was what you were doing here, in the house. Inuyasha said that you were going out."

"I was, but the woman canceled. She had other matters to attend to. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I was searching for Inuyasha. Have you seen him?"

"I haven't seen my idiotic little brother all day."

"Okay, I guess I'll be leaving now. Good-bye." She said quickly, and turned to the door. She wanted to leave. Immediately.

"In a hurry to return to the party? Or to get away from me?" he asked softly.

She stopped at his question. "What?"

She sensed him walking towards her. Heard him walking towards her. Her mind was screaming for her to run, but her body couldn't obey. Didn't want to obey. His hands grabbed her waist, making her jump. He pulled her closer so she could feel the hard muscles of his chest and stomach against her back. She felt his breath tickling the side of her neck, making her tremble.

"I asked are you in a rush to return to the party? Or do you just want to get away from me?" he asked, his breath warm against her neck.

"Sesshomaru, what...?"  
He pressed his lips to the side of her neck, making her unable to ask her question. She closed her eyes as a sensation tingled from where his lips caressed her, down to her stomach. She couldn't stop the moan coming from her mouth.  
"If you take pleasure from this wench, you're going to enjoy being in my bed." He said, his hands moving down, caressing her hips.  
She instantly opened her eyes. Wench? God, how she hated that word. Inuyasha called her that all the time, and she always yelled at him because of it. Sesshomaru was calling her it now, ruining the moment. Damn him!  
Kagome pulled away from his body, turning around to face him. "Wench! My name is Kagome! I don't know what kind of women you're used to Sesshomaru, but I'm not one of them! Good-bye!" She turned on her heal and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.  
She ran down the stairs before Sesshomaru could emerge from his room. She had to get away. Now. She didn't want to be under the same roof with him. She had to find, either, Inuyasha or Miroku. They were the only people, she knew, that could take her home.  
She turned into the living room, her body crashing into something hard. She almost fell backwards, but two strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her towards their body. She grabbed the person's shoulders, steadying herself.  
"Well, hello."  
She looked up at the person who she bumped into. She saw a man with long brown hair, and blue eyes. His face was boyish, yet could be considered handsome be many women.  
"Umm...hello." She said, being polite.  
"I'm Koga. And you are?"  
"Well, I'm Kagome. Umm...do you think maybe you could let me go?"  
"Now why would I want to let my woman go?"  
"What?!" she yelled. There was something wrong with this guy, she concluded. Then she smelled the alcohol on his clothes, and quickly understood. He was drunk. Couldn't say that Inuyasha didn't warn her.  
"I'm not your woman! Could you please let me go?"  
"No." he said, them leaned down to kiss her. His lips never met hers.  
She found herself pulled away from him, and falling to the floor. She saw Sesshomaru clenching Koga's shirt, pushing him up against the wall, his feet dangling a couple inches from the ground. Sesshomaru's face and body were stiff with rage. He looked ready to kill the younger man at that moment.  
"Touch her again, I'll kill you." He said softly, trying to control his anger.  
"I'll touch her all I want. She's mine!" Koga yelled in return.  
That sent Sesshomaru over the edge. He released one hand, and clenched it into a fist, smashing it into the other man's face. He fell to the ground, his hand covering his broken nose, trying to stop the bleeding.  
Sesshomaru leaned down. "I'm warning you. Come near her again, you won't be living very long."  
"What's going on in here?" a voice yelled from behind the crowd ongoing spectators.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, getting up from the floor. She ran to her friend and hugged him, glad to see him.  
Inuyasha was surprised by the gesture, but hugged her in return. He looked over her head, to look at his older brother. Sesshomaru was glaring at him, his big hands clenching into fists. Inuyasha glared back in return, not afraid of him. His mind wandered once more. Why was Sesshomaru acting this way? He never remembered a moment when his brother defended anyone else, less of all a woman. Did he feel something for Kagome? God, he hope not. He didn't want to see Kagome in the hands of his ruthless brother. There was no telling what could happen to her.  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome away so he could see her face. "Kagome, are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Guess I didn't listen to your warning very well." She said with a smile.  
He shook his head. "No, I should have been here. Wait, where's Sango and Miroku?"  
"We're right here, Inuyasha." His best friend said, stepping out from behind the crowd, Sango beside him.  
"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked  
Miroku scratched the back of his neck. "We were...umm...we were..."  
Sango cut in. "What he's trying to say is, we were talking in another room."  
Inuyasha raised in eyebrow. "Talking?"  
"Yeah. We were talking." Miroku said quickly.  
Inuyasha continued to stare at the two, trying to decide what to make of Miroku's weird behavior. He knew Miroku all his life, mostly. He never had known him to stutter. Was there something he wasn't telling him?  
"Inuyasha?"  
He returned his gaze to the girl in his arms. "Yes Kagome."  
"Do you think you can bring me home now?" she asked.  
"Kagome...I can't. This party makes me unable to leave this house. I don't trust people in this house when I'm not here." He looked to his friend. "Miroku, could you bring her home?"  
Before he could answer, someone else intervened.  
"I'll bring her home." Sesshomaru volunteered.  
Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't want him to bring her home. She wanted Inuyasha or Miroku. Please Inuyasha, say no, she prayed.  
Inuyasha stared at his brother, wondering if he heard him right. Did he just offer to bring Kagome home? What was going on with him? Had he a changed from the three years he been missing?  
"Umm...are you sure, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yes. I'll bring her home."  
Still staring at his brother, he asked, "Kagome, are you okay with this?"  
No! she wanted to yell but instead answered, "Umm...as long as I get home, I guess I'm fine with it."  
"Okay Kagome. I'll talk to you later." Inuyasha said, giving her a hug good-bye. Kagome gladly hugged him in return.  
He released her, ignoring his brother's glares. She walked over to Sango, and also gave her a hug good-bye. "Call me tomorrow." She told her friend. "We have to talk."  
Sango nodded and said good-bye. Kagome said her farewell to Miroku, but didn't dare to hug him. She had enough manhandling tonight. She stepped through the crowd, sensing Sesshomaru behind her. This is going to be a great ride home, she thought, stepping out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Six  
  
I never knew Inuyasha lived so far from me, Kagome thought to herself, looking out the car window. She wanted to get away from the presence of the man who was driving her home. She thought about what happened earlier, in his bedroom, and began to blush. God, she was stupid!  
"I can see your blush even in the dark. Are you remembering?"  
Kagome turned to look at the driver. Sesshomaru had his eyes on the road, driving with one hand. "No, I'm not remembering anything. It's just hot in here that's all."  
She saw the corner of his mouth lift. "You're lying."  
"I know you might think the world revolves around you, but I have shocking news for you. It doesn't!"  
He laughed! He actually laughed! Kagome stared at him dumbfounded. In all the years that she knew him, she never heard him laugh. But now he was, and she couldn't help but treasure the moment. He had a beautiful laugh.  
Sesshomaru brought the car to a halt at a stop sign, and looked at the girl cowering to the opposite side of the car. She was afraid of him, and he knew why. It was about what happened in his bedroom. He never meant to touch her. He wanted to scare her into leaving his bedroom. But when he saw her face in the firelight, he couldn't stop himself. He had to touch her. But when he called her "wench", the moment was ruined. He made a mental note never to call her 'wench' again.  
"Sesshomaru? You can go. There's no other car here. Not unless you see something I don't." Kagome said, interrupting his thoughts.  
He nodded, and continued the journey to her house. Kagome stared at him, wondering what distracted him from driving. Was he remembering tonight as well?  
Sesshomaru pulled over the side of the road, in front of Kagome's house. He turned off the car, and turned in direction of his passenger. She returned his look, and then quickly glanced away.  
"Umm...thank you Sesshomaru for bringing me home. I appreciate it." Kagome said, twisting the fabric of her dress.  
"No problem. It was the least I could do, after everything." Sesshomaru said.  
"Thank you for helping me out with Koga as well. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." She did though. She probably would be in Inuyasha's bathroom, washing her mouth out with soap.  
"Koga? So, that's the bastard's name. I should have killed him."  
Kagome's head snapped up, staring at him with wide eyes. "Sesshomaru! Don't say that. From the threats you made to him tonight, you could very well go to jail!"  
He smiled, making Kagome want to hide in a corner. "Afraid for me, little tiger?"  
"No! Of course not! I just don't want you to go to jail over me. And don't call me little tiger!"  
"Why? You are. You're beautiful to look at, but if someone makes you mad, you strike without warning."  
She blushed. Did he just call her beautiful? Never in her life, did she think that she would be sitting in a car with Sesshomaru, with him calling her beautiful. Wait until Sango hears this!  
"Umm...thanks again. But I better get into my house before my mother begins to worry." Kagome opened her door, but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, stopping her.  
"Don't I get a good-night kiss?" he asked, his voice sounding like velvet.  
"Sesshomaru..."  
"It's not that hard, little tiger. Come over here and I'll show you." He pulled her towards him, taking both her hands in his. He wrapped them around his neck, and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Their eyes met and held. He saw the fear and the uncertainness in her slate gray eyes.  
His head bent, his lips lowering to hers.  
"Kagome! Mom wants you in the house!"  
Kagome jumped, pushing out of his arms. She looked at her open door, and discovered her little brother standing there. She groaned, and placed in head in the palm of her hands. How embarrassing!  
"Sota, tell Mom I'll be in in a minute."  
Sesshomaru watched the little boy nod and run up to the house. Kagome's little brother was the one who interrupted them. If it been anyone else, he would have killed them. He was so close to tasting her full, pink lips! So close!  
Kagome lifted her red face from her hands, and looked at Sesshomaru. "Umm...good-night Sesshomaru."  
She ran out of his car before he could say anything. He saw the blush on her cheeks, knowing that she was running from humiliation. He will have to be careful around her the next time. She was still afraid of him. He had to find a way to soothe her fears. The little tiger was still growing, not used to the dangers of the jungle.  
He smiled as he thought about the name he given her. Tiger. And Kagome was exactly that. A tiger with very sharp claws. His tiger.  
  
Kagome stared out her bedroom window as she watched Sesshomaru drive away. She gave a sigh of relief. He was gone.  
She closed the curtains, and took out her pajamas. She took off the dress she been wearing, and threw it in the corner. She didn't think she wanted to wear that dress again. Two men manhandled her in that dress. First Sesshomaru. Then Koga. She might as well burn it.  
She finished dressing and climbed into bed. She pulled the covers over her, and turned out the light. She hugged the blankets to her body, closing her eyes. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe...  
  
**Every single guy that I know drives with one hand, so I made Sesshomaru as well. He doesn't seem like a two-hander. So, whatcha all think about the chapter? I'm not very happy with it and I don't know how to fix it. So, help me out. See something you don't like, please tell me.  
  
Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, another chapter. It seems that a lot of people like my story. Jumps up and down Yay! Sorry, let's continue with the story.**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, or Miroku.  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
_Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg.  
_ Kagome groaned as she heard the phone ring beside her bed. She pulled the pillow from under her and put it over her head. Her mom will get the phone.  
"Kagome! Telephone! It's Sango!" her mother yelled from downstairs.  
She groaned once more, and pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked at the digital clock beside her bed. The face shined 10:27 A.M. It was too early to get up. And she fell back onto the bed.  
"Kagome!"  
"Okay Mom!" Kagome yelled, picking up the telephone and cradled it to her ear. "I got it! Hey, Sango. What's up?"  
"Nothing. What are you doing today?" Sango asked.  
"I planned on studying for the exam Monday."  
"Well, you can do that tomorrow. Inuyasha, Miroku and I are going to the beach. Wanna come?"  
With that, Kagome sprang out of bed. The beach! That's a great idea. She can spend the day with her friends, playing volleyball, and swimming. There were so many choices. Best of all, she could forget Sesshomaru for a while.  
"Yeah! I'll go!"  
Sango laughed at her eagerness. "Okay, I'll call the guys. They'll be at your house in a few minutes."  
"Okay. Bye Sango. See you in a little while."  
"Bye."  
They both hanged up the phone. While Sango was calling Inuyasha about the newest member, Kagome was searching for her bathing suit. Where did she put it? She searched her closet, throwing clothes all over the room. Not there. She looked through her drawers. Not there. Where was it?  
"Mom! Have you seen my bathing suit?" she yelled.  
"It's out on the clothes line, dear. I washed it yesterday." Her mother answered.  
"Thanks Mom!"  
Kagome collected her bathing suit and put it on. It was a blue two- piece, with a string top and shorts for the bottom. She got it a year ago, but she still loved it. She collected a few snacks, a towel, and a blanket, and placed it all in a beach bag. She wrapped a thin material around her waist, and walked downstairs to wait for her friends.  
They pulled up a few minutes later. All of them got out of Inuyasha's car, but for different reasons. Sango went to go greet her friend. Inuyasha went to go open the trunk so Kagome could put her bag in. Miroku got out because...well, he's Miroku. He wanted a better look at Kagome in her bathing suit.  
Kagome placed her stuff in the trunk, and slid into the back seat with Sango. She put on her seatbelt as Inuyasha pulled onto the road. He was a good driver, but she didn't trust him. He tended to go faster when going around the corners. Typical teenager.  
When they arrived at the beach, Miroku opened Sango's door. Kagome was amazed, but what really shocked her was that he didn't try to grope her friend. Something was going on between those two. She'll have to find out later.  
They took their place in the middle of the beach, which was really hard. People, who wanted to get their bodies tanned, crowded the beach. Kagome wished, silently, that she could tan. But her skin deeply refused. No matter what she did, it just would not tan.  
"Kagome! Let's go into the water!" Sango yelled, taking off her tang top and shorts. Underneath she wore a black bikini that showed off her body. Miroku seemed to notice that most of all.  
"Okay!" Kagome said, stripping to only her bathing suit. She ran towards the water, following Sango.  
As Kagome and Sango were splashing around in the water, Inuyasha and Miroku set up the volleyball net between two trees. Inuyasha got tangled up in the net, and fell face first into the ground. Miroku stood beside him, holding his stomach, trying to stop laughing.  
"If you can stop laughing, you could help me up!" Inuyasha yelled at his comrade.  
Miroku helped him up, but didn't stop laughing. For it, Inuyasha punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a groan, but was still laughing.  
Inuyasha cursed beneath his breath. There was no stopping Miroku from laughing, so he decided to give up. He went back to assembling the volleyball net.  
  
The two girls were sitting in the shallow end of the water, staring at the other people swimming in the lake. Kagome decided to ask the question that's been clouding her mind.  
"So, Sango. What's going on between you and Miroku?" she asked.  
She saw Sango blush. Interesting. There was definitely something.  
"Nothing. We're just friends." She answered.  
"Liar! There's something. Come on tell me!"  
"Okay, promise not to tell?"  
"Yes! Of course!"  
"Okay. Well, at the party Miroku and I were talking. And well, we kind of...we..."  
"Come on! Spill it!"  
Before Sango could answer, a voice interrupted them. "Kagome! Sango!"  
Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there, with his hands on his hips. "What?" she asked.  
"We're playing volleyball. Are you two going to play?" he asked.  
Kagome looked at Sango, and answered for the both of them. "Yeah!"  
They spent the day playing volleyball, swimming, and burying Miroku in the sand. When they began to pack up to go home, Inuyasha insisted on dinner. He given agreed to pay for it all. He was showing his good side. The unusual side.  
"Inuyasha. I didn't bring a shirt. I can't to go to dinner dressed like this." Kagome said, looking down at herself.  
Inuyasha pulled his shirt, he was wearing, over his head, and handed it to her. "Here take this. It might be big, but something is better than nothing."  
Kagome slowly took it. "What about you?"  
"I have another shirt in the car. Don't worry about it."  
She nodded, and pulled the shirt over her. He was right. The shirt was big on her. It was also still warm from Inuyasha's heat. "Thanks."  
They packed away their stuff in the car, and traveled to get food. They stopped at a small restaurant, and took a table in the corner. The waiter came to take their orders, and each one told him.  
"I need to use the little girl's room. Be back in a minute." Kagome said, getting up from her chair.  
She saw the restroom by the entrance, and walked towards it, getting the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around the room, but she saw no eyes on her. Maybe she was going crazy.  
She walked into the bathroom, and did her business. After washing her hands, she opened to door, only to see that it was blocked. Blocked by a tall, silver-haired man.  
"Why are you wearing my brother's shirt?" Sesshomaru asked between his teeth. He was clearly angered. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
**Hehe, so is it good? I hope so...I know the chapters I'm writing are not very long, and I'm sorry. And I'm been getting some reviews about Sesshomaru's tattoos. I think maybe I'll put them in, and I have an idea for it too!! I'll think about it.  
  
Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go with another wonderful chapter. Hope you like!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Inuyasha.**  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kagome was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing before her. She didn't expect, didn't want, to see him today. She wanted only to enjoy the day with her friends. But now here he was, and he was demanding why she was wearing Inuyasha's shirt.  
"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" she asked casually.  
"You didn't answer my question, wench." he said softy, trying to hide his anger.  
"Wench! I thought I told you before that I didn't like to be called wench! I want you to use my name, Kagome! Got it?" she yelled, clenching her hands into fists by her sides. "And as for wearing Inuyasha's shirt, we were at the beach and Inuyasha offered us dinner. I didn't have anything to put over my bathing suit, so Inuyasha gave me his shirt. Does that suit your approval oh mighty master!"  
She watched as the corner of his mouth kicked up. He was smiling at her. That made Kagome even madder. Of all the nerve!  
"It's good to see that you're living up to your name, little tiger." he said, raising his hand to touch her cheek softly. She was taken aback by the action, but found herself leaning into his touch.  
She discovered what she was doing, and pushed away from him. She would not forgive him this time for calling her wench. She warned him.   
"I have to go now. Dinner is probably served. Good-bye Sesshomaru." She stepped around him, and went back to her table. He made no move to stop her. She didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed.  
Inuyasha saw her coming, and asked, "What took you so long?"  
"Well, if you really must know, it's my time of the month. I had to get a tampon from the dispenser-"  
He held up his hand, a sign for 'no more information'. She could see the blush tinting his cheeks and couldn't help but smile. She didn't want him to know about his brother being here, and the only way to accomplish that was to embarrass him. And there was one thing that made all males uncomfortable- the monthly visitor.  
They spent their time eating and talking about random things. When the check came, Inuyasha took it and wouldn't let anyone else touch it. He gave the waiter his credit card, and went back to the conversation.  
After the waiter came back with his credit card, they all left. Sango didn't live very far from the restaurant, and decided to walk home. Miroku elected himself to walk her home. Kagome and Inuyasha both watched them walk away, until they were out of sight. After, they took their seats in his car.  
"So, do you think there's something going on between Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend.  
"I wouldn't doubt it. They're both acting strangely." He answered, pulling onto her street.  
"Yeah." He stopped in front of her house, and she continued, "Thanks Inuyasha. I really had fun today. I'll talk to you later."  
Just when she was going to walk out of the car, he stopped her. "Kagome."  
She looked at him. "Yes Inuyasha."  
"Is there...I mean...are you..." he trailed off, unsure of himself.  
Her brow furrowed. "What is it Inuyasha?"  
"Do you like Sesshomaru?"  
Her eyes widened by the question. She never expected Inuyasha to ask that question. But then again, she didn't expect to see Sesshomaru either. Today was the day of the unexpected.  
She didn't know how to answer the question. If she said yes, that would anger Inuyasha, seeing how much he hated his older brother. If she said no, she would be lying to her friend, and she couldn't do that. What was she supposed to do?  
"Well, that's an odd question." She said, trying to buy time. Maybe Sota will come out again, to tell her her mother wanted her in the house.  
"Just answer it, Kagome."  
"Inuyasha..."  
"Do you or do you not like my brother?"  
She bent her head. "Yes, Inuyasha, I like Sesshomaru."  
His fingernails dug into his palms. He knew it! Now, what was he going to do? He would never approve of Kagome dating Sesshomaru. For all he knew, they could be already; by the way Sesshomaru was acting at the party yesterday.  
He shook his head. "Kagome..."  
"I know you don't like him, Inuyasha, and I'm sorry. But you can't help whom you like. Good-bye." And with that, she got out of the car, shut the door behind her, and walked to her house.  
There was only one thing left to do, Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Where are you?"  
Inuyasha waited downstairs, until he saw his brother emerge from his room. He still carried the unemotional mask on his face. God, how he hated that look!  
He ran up the stairs, and stood beside his brother. Sesshomaru clearly got the height in the family.  
"Sesshomaru, I'm giving you one warning. Do anything to hurt Kagome, I'll come after you, and tear you apart. I don't care what it takes, I'll find a way to do it. Do we understand each other?" Inuyasha asked.  
He watched as Sesshomaru gave him a cold smile. "Do you really believe that you could harm me?"  
"I will Sesshomaru, if you harm Kagome in any way."  
"Why would I hurt what is mine?"  
  
**Short chapter, I know. But I hoped you like it anyways. Awwwwwww, isn't Inuyasha sweet and protective? Lol. Tell me what you think! Thank you all for reviewing!!! I feel so special.   
  
Please review!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to warn you all, chapters might not come after one another for a little while. My computer is screwing up. It's temperamental. Sometimes I want to take a bat to it. Anyways, here we go with another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't remember owning any members of the Inuyasha cast, so I'm just going to go with that. Though maybe in another lifetime, I'll have the chance to own Sesshomaru and I'll use my demon powers to bring him to life, and have my way with him. ::Nods head::   
**  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Okay, Kagome. Your grandfather and I shouldn't be gone for more than a two days. Your brother is sleeping over a friend's house, so there is no need to worry about him. You can have friends over, but not too many. I don't want to come home to a party." Kagome's mother explained.  
"Mom, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, and they'll be no party. Sango will be here in a little while. Go Mom!" Kagome said, trying to control the urge to roll her eyes. Her mother was scared that a mass murder was going to sneak into the house and attack her. Mothers.  
"Okay, but here's the number where we're going. The police. The fire department. The-"  
"Mom..." Kagome groaned.  
"Okay, we're going! Bye dear!" She gave her daughter a hug good-bye, and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Gramps!" Kagome yelled. "You're leaving!"  
"I know! There's no need the yell it!" he said, walking into the living room. He gave his granddaughter a hug and a kiss, and the two were gone.  
Kagome jumped up and down. She had the house to herself for two whole days. No mother. No grandfather. But more importantly, no little brother. She could spend her time, in the house, as she pleased. Walk around naked if she wanted to. But then again, she would never do that.  
Sango was going to be there in a few minutes, so she went to the kitchen in search of food. She took out all the sweets and "good stuff" and placed the food on the table, in the living room. As she did so, the phone rang. Thinking that maybe it was one of her friends, she ran to it.  
"Hello?" Kagome asked.  
"Kagome Higurashi?" a voice asked in return.  
"Yes, this is she."  
"Are you enjoying life with Sesshomaru?"  
The furrows on her brow deepened. "What?"  
"That was an interesting ride home the other day. I actually thought you two were going to kiss, until that little boy interrupted you."  
"Who is this?" she demanded. She was beginning to get afraid. Only she and Sesshomaru knew about the kiss that almost happened. Was someone watching them? Or had Sesshomaru told someone?  
A cold laughter came from the earpiece. "Just a friend of Sesshomaru."  
"Then why are you calling me?"  
"I was curious."  
"Now that you've satisfied your curiosity, good-bye." She quickly hanged up the phone, and took a step back. Who was that? Maybe she should talk to Sesshomaru about it.  
A knock at the door brought a scream from her lips. She put her hand over her heart, an action to try a slow it down.  
"Kagome? Are you alright?"  
Kagome let out the sigh of relief. It was Sango. She almost forgot that she was coming over. Sango would help her forget the strange phone call.  
She ran to the door, and quickly opened it. Sango stood there, her bag over her left shoulder. There was clearly concern on her face. She must have heard Kagome cry out.  
"Kagome, is everything okay?" Sango asked once more.  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just remembered that we don't have any soda. I hope you can deal." She answered.  
Sango raised an eyebrow, knowing that Kagome couldn't lie if her life depended on it. Something was up, but she'll have to figure it out later. "So, can I come in?"  
"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry."  
Kagome took Sango to her room, and showed her where she could put her stuff. Then they went downstairs to do what girls like to do best. Pig out on junk food! Kagome started on the chocolate ice cream, while Sango began on the chocolate cheesecake.  
  
**::Drools:: I'm making myself hungry. I'm going to stop there because I got a major case of writer's block. I'll continue with it later...hopefully. Tell me what you think so far.   
  
Please review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I overcame my writer's block. At least I think. I don't know how this chapter will turn out, but I did find my inspiration last night. Hehe, last night I dreamed of Sesshomaru! I'm not lying either. It was such a great dream!!! ::Smiles happily:: Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**  
  
** Untitled**  
  
**Chapter Ten**  
  
The day turned slowly into the night, and Kagome and Sango were just finishing the rest of the sweets. They spent the say sitting around, and talking about countless things. School. The future. But Kagome had yet to find out what was going on between Sango and Miroku.  
"Sango, you never answered my question from the beach yesterday."  
A confused look appeared on her face. "What question is that?"  
"What's going on between you and Miroku?"  
She blushed. "Oh, that question. Well, we're-"  
_Rrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg._  
Kagome jumped, spilling her M & M's all over the floor. She turned to look over her shoulder at the telephone sitting on the nightstand. What if it was that guy again? She didn't want to pick it up precisely because of that reason.  
_Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg.  
_ "Are you going to pick it up?" Sango asked, popping a jellybean into her mouth.  
Kagome looked at her friend, and forced a smile. She didn't want Sango to know about the strange phone call. It would only worry her. What's worse, is that she would tell Inuyasha, and Inuyasha would tell Sesshomaru. He didn't want him to know.  
_Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg._  
"Kagome?"  
"Yeah, I got it." She picked up the receiver and cradled it to her ear. "Hello?"  
"Kagome, can you come get me?"  
She sighed with relief. It was her little brother. Not the strange man who called before. "Sota, why do you want me to come get you?"  
"I'm scared. So, can you come get me? Please."  
"Okay Sota. I'll be right there."  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye." She hanged up the phone, and looked at Sango. "I have to go pick up Sota. I'll be back in a little while."  
"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.  
"No, it's not that far. Just stay here and eat. I'll be back."  
She grabbed her coat, and placed on her shoes and walked out the door. She looked up at the sky and saw that the moon hanged low, and the stars were sparkling. The sight brought a smile to her lips. It was a wonderful night for a walk.  
She walked down the road and passed a house, in which she heard a woman's laughter. Like any human, she turned to look to see what was going on. She saw two people on the house's doorstep. One was a woman she concluded since the figure was small and curvy. But the other form had a bigger frame. So, Kagome thought that it had to be a man, but she couldn't see much of him, since he was in the dark. The woman stepped closer to the man, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to the light. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. The figure was a man. A man with long, silver hair.  
"Sesshomaru..." she whispered.  
She couldn't watch the performance anymore. She ran down the street, the tears running down her cheeks. She was a fool. She never should have believed that Sesshomaru would ever like her. She wasn't beautiful, and she didn't have the experience that most girls her age have. By God, she never kissed a man before! Why would anyone be interested in her?  
Her feet stumbled over each other, forcing her to fall to the ground. Her knees collided with the ground, making her cry out. She felt the tiny rocks dig into her hands, cutting her, as she braced herself for the fall.  
She rolled onto her back, trying to ease the pain from her hands and knees. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry from the tears. What was she going to do now?  
_Sota!_ She forgot about her brother. She was supposed to pick him up. On God, she had to go get him now, before it got to late!  
She forced herself to get up, and wiped the tears from her face. She ran in the direction of the house, and ignored to pain in which she was inflicting on her knees. She had to go get Sota.  
She finally made it to the house, and had enough strength to knock on the door. Seconds later, a middle-aged woman opened the door. Kagome stood straight, and placed a smile on her lips.  
"Kagome! It's so good to see you again." the woman said.  
"It's...good to...see you...too, Mrs. Kurada. Is Sota...ready?" Kagome asked, panting in deep breaths.  
"Yes he is. I'll go get him. If you'll wait a minute." The woman disappeared, and Kagome took the chance to catch her breath.  
"Kagome! You came!" Sota yelled, running out the door. He threw himself at her, twirling his arms around her waist. Kagome braced herself against the railing, hoping not to fall down the stairs.  
"Of course I did. Do you have your stuff?"  
"It's right here." Mrs. Kurada answered, carrying Sota's overnight bag. She handed it to the boy, and said, "Here you go. Thank you for coming, and I hope next time you'll stay the whole time."  
Sota blushed, and took hold of his bag. Kagome placed her arm around him, and bid the woman good-bye. She nodded and stepped into her house, shutting the door behind her. Brother and sister walked down the steps, heading towards their house.  
"Kagome, what happened?" Sota suddenly asked.  
Kagome was startled by the question, and looked down at her little brother. "What do you mean?"  
"Your eyes are red, and I'm guessing from crying. Your pants are ripped, and your knee is bleeding. Your hands are also bleeding. What's wrong?"  
She smiled. "I fell. Nothing more. Now, let's go home."  
"If you say so, Kagome."  
  
**Okay, to get one thing straight, incase you begin to hate me. I don't think Kagome isn't beautiful. I think she's very beautiful. She's the one thinking that. I just wanted to make sure you all understood that. I also know that it's a short chapter. I may be able to write a chapter, but I'm still suffering from the dreaded disease, writer's block! So I'm sorry, but you must suffer along side me.  
  
So, Sesshomaru is caught with another woman. Hmm...wonder what's going on. Did he lose interest in Kagome? Only one way to find out. I have to write more chapters!!! Meaning you still have to read!! Muhahahahaha.  
  
So, tell me what you think! Please review! Pretty please, with Sesshomaru on top!!! Or bottom! Which ever you prefer. ::Wink, wink::**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehe, I'm writing another chapter. Have I risen above my disease? I think maybe I have. But then again you never know. It can come back to haunt you. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own those characters in that show that I'm thinking about.**  
  
** Untitled  
  
Chapter Eleven**  
  
A car horn was blown, causing Kagome and Sango to grab their book bags. Sango noticed that Kagome was walking like a zombie, with that blank look in her eyes. She has been that way since she came home last night from picking up Sota. When she asked what was wrong, Kagome just walked up to her room and shut the door, not answering the question.  
They made their way out of the house, and into Inuyasha's car. Still, Kagome was showing no emotion. Sango was beginning to worry. Maybe Inuyasha could find out what was wrong.  
"Hey Inuyasha." Sango said.  
"Hey Sango. Hey Kagome." he greeted.  
Kagome didn't say anything. Inuyasha looked at her, and concern flashed in his eyes. It was unlike Kagome not to say 'hi' in the morning.  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked.  
Still, she didn't say anything, only stared out the window. Now, he was getting really worried. What was wrong?  
"Sango, what's wrong with her?"  
"I don't know. She's been that way since she went to go pick up Sota last night." she answered.  
Inuyasha thought about the information given to him. Since her mom was out of town, she had to walk to pick up her little brother. At night, the streets weren't safe for someone as beautiful as Kagome. Did something happen to her? His hands gripped harder on the steering wheel, till his knuckles turned white. If someone had hurt her, he would track them down, and rip them apart.  
The rest of the car ride was in silence. Inuyasha was thinking what could have happened to Kagome. Sango was thinking why didn't she go with her last night. And Kagome was thinking about what she saw. Sesshomaru...  
Maybe it really wasn't Sesshomaru, she thought. Maybe it was some other guy with long, silver hair. Yes, that could be it! But the more she thought about it, the more unreal it became. The only other person with hair like Sesshomaru's was Inuyasha's. But he was a lot shorter than his brother. She never could mistake the two.  
The trio arrived at their high school, and Inuyasha parked in the student's parking lot. All three got out of the car, and made their way to the front door. As they stepped inside, Kagome automatically went to her first period class, not saying 'good-bye' to her friends. Inuyasha watched her go, and balled his hands into fists. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't going to like it. But it was the only way to make Kagome happy.  
  
The day passed slowly for Kagome. But it was finally the end of the day, and now she could home. She'll lie in her comfortable bed, and ignore the world outside her four bedroom walls.

"Hey Kagome. Ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked, standing outside her last period class. She nodded, not saying a word. She wasn't ready to talk yet. When the time was right, she'll tell her friends what happened. But not until then.

Inuyasha took her home; not saying a word, knowing it was useless. He only hoped that his plan was going to work. He couldn't stand to see Kagome like this. Kagome, silently, got out of the car, waving her friend good-bye. He waved back, and sped away from her house. He's in a hurry, she noted. Wonder what's so important.  
She unlocked the door, and stepped inside. The house was quiet since Sota was at school, and wouldn't be home for at least an hour at the most. She'll take a nap before then.  
She walked upstairs, and walked to her room. She dropped her school bag on the floor, and went to her dresser to pick out clothes. She wanted to get out of school uniform. She picked out a pair of jeans and a blue tang top.  
She took off her shoes, and placed them beside her bed, and pulled her shirt over her head. She dropped the shirt to the floor, thinking she'll pick it up later.  
"I always knew you would take your clothes off for me. As much as I like your cute little ass, I prefer the front view."

**I know I should stop it there and let you people wonder, but it's just too short. I need to continue. So here we go!  
**  
Kagome screamed, and instinctively turned around. Sesshomaru stood in her bedroom doorway, a small smile on his lips. She saw his gaze fall to her breasts, and brought the tang top to cover her. His smile got bigger over her attempt to hide herself.  
"Get out of my house!" she yelled.  
"I was told that you were feeling depressed, I've come to cheer you up." he answered.  
He stepped forward, and she stepped back. "From who?"  
"My brother called me from your school, and told me."  
"Inuyasha?" she asked. It was unlike Inuyasha to ask anything from his older brother. But it did explain why he was in a hurry to leave.  
"Yes, now stop moving!" he growled. He stepped forward, and outstretched his hand to grab her. Kagome ducked, and stepped out of the way.  
"Don't touch me, you jerk!" she yelled.  
She ran for the door, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled her backwards, until her body was pressed up his.  
"Now this looks familiar." he whispered in her ear.  
She couldn't help but shiver at his low, seductive voice. But then she remembered last night and began to struggle. "Let me go!"  
"Little tiger, you have no idea what your struggling is doing to me." He said, wrapping his other arm around her hips. He pulled her hips up against his, until she felt something hard against her bottom. She immediately stopped struggling, and felt the heat expand in her body. She shouldn't be feeling this way, but she couldn't help it.  
Remember! she screamed at herself. Remember Sesshomaru last night with that woman. Remember the woman wrapping her arms around him. Remember!  
"Let me go, you...you pig!" she yelled.  
His arms left her, and she turned around and backed into the wall. She stared at Sesshomaru, clutching the blue tang top to her chest. He looked angry at her, but it was his own fault.  
"What is wrong with you?" he yelled. "Are you still mad at me for calling you wench?"  
"No, I'm mad at you because I saw you last night!" she yelled back.  
His brow furrowed. "Last night?"  
"Yes, last night! You were with a woman, and you had your arms wrapped around each other. So, get out!"  
He stared at her if in astonishment. Then burst out laughing. Kagome was now confused. She just admitted she saw him last night, and he was laughing at her. What was going on?  
"So, this is what it's all about. You won't let me touch you because you're jealous." He said, after laughing.  
"I am not jealous!"  
He smiled at her, knowing she was lying. No, it's not true! She isn't jealous. She would never be jealous over Sesshomaru. Never!  
"It's not any of your business, but the woman you saw me with was a teenager named Rin. I met her two years ago, and took care of her when her parents, suddenly, died. I sent her to a private school in America, where she would be safer. But she graduated a couple weeks ago, came back to Japan. I decided to pay her a visit, to see how she was doing," he explained. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"  
She knew that he could be lying, but she sensed that he was telling the truth. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks over her stupidity. She _was_ a fool.  
"Oh..." she whispered.  
"Now that we have everything settled. How about you take away that tang top, and let me take a look at you?"  
  
**Okay, now I can stop because it's long enough. At least it is for me. If you don't like it, deal with it! I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Don't hurt me! Please...So, I made Rin older than the Rin in the series. Hope you don't mind. Oh, and don't worry about the pairings in this story. It's completely Kagome and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha may feel protective of Kagome, but it's only as a friend. Friends like to protect friends!  
  
Lol, thank you all for reviewing, but what I'm really laughing at is this "I" person. Every time this person reviews, they say "I like it". I guess it's just me who sees it funny.   
  
Please review!!! Tell me what you think! I need to know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, what's up my people? Lol, sorry. Just thought I would ask. So, another chapter. I've overpowered my writer's block!! I'm free! Yay!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people in which I'm writing about. I think maybe I'll create my own anime series, so for once I can say I own something!**  
  
** Untitled  
  
Chapter Twelve  
**  
"No, I will not! Get out of my house." she yelled. She was backed against the wall. Not the best place to be.  
"No." he said, stepping forward.  
"No?" she squeaked. She was beginning to feel nervous. She was in a house, alone with Sesshomaru, with no means of escape.  
"No," he said, placing his arms on either side of her, trapping her. "I have yet to get a kiss from you. If you want me to leave, you have to kiss me to do it."  
"And if I kiss you, you'll leave?" she asked, staring at his chest. She couldn't look at him. She didn't dare.  
"Yes." he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.  
His hand cupped her chin, lifting her face towards his. She looked into his eyes, and watched as his golden eyes flickered with desire. Or at least she thought it was desire. She didn't have any experience to tell.  
"Just one kiss..." he said softly. She closed her eyes, as his head began to lower. She hands tightened around the tang top as she felt the first brush of a man's lips. Was that all there was to it?  
She got the answer to her question.  
Sesshomaru's lips began to move over hers, deepening the kiss. Kagome gasped, but he paid no attention to it. This was what he wanted. What he been waiting for. He wrapped his arm around her waist, while his other hand moved from her chin, to her cheek, cradling her head in the palm of his hand.  
Kagome was stunned. She expected to give Sesshomaru one quick kiss, and he would be on his merry way. But it didn't seem like it was going that way. He deepened the kiss, and she didn't know what to do, or how to react. Should she push him away? Or should she just endure the kiss?  
"Kiss me back." he ordered her against her lips, and then positioned his lips on hers once more.  
The hell with enduring, she wanted to participate. She dropped the tang top to the ground, and twirled her arms around his neck, pressing closer to his body. She shyly moved her lips against his. She produced a groan from him in the process. That gave her the courage. But it didn't last long.  
She felt his tongue rubbed against her bottom lip, causing her to jump out of his arms, and bang into the wall. Kagome touched her lips with her fingers, feeling the tenderness of them. She looked at Sesshomaru, and saw the bewildered look on his face.  
"You got your kiss. Now leave." she commanded.  
His eyes narrowed, his hands tightening into fists. He was furious with her. He was only beginning to taste her, and she had to pull away. He tried to make himself understand that it was her first kiss. He could tell from the stiffness in her body, and her lack of response. His body was frustrated, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
"Fine, if that's what you want. But hear this, little tiger, the next time I see you, you won't be wearing that lovely pink bra, or any other piece of clothing for that matter." he snarled, and walked out the door without looking back.  
Kagome looked down at herself, and remembered that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She felt the blush warming her cheeks, as she bent down and grabbed the discarded tang top. Her mind was whirling around the threat that Sesshomaru made. Did he mean that, or was he just trying to scare her?  
  
She finished dressing, and went downstairs to start dinner. Sota would be home soon, and she knew that he was going to be hungry. He was always hungry when he got home from school.  
As she was placing a pot on the stove, her mind thought about only one thing: Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his bedroom, staring at the fire. He was remembering the kiss that he given Kagome. Of her half covered body pressed close against his. As his mind began to recall, so did his body. He cursed as he felt his body hardened. All this from one kiss.  
His cell phone rang beside him, on the table, disrupting his thoughts. He grabbed the phone and placed it to his ear. "Sesshomaru." he said.  
"It's good to hear your voice again, lover." a female voice said.  
He closed his eyes, his hand gripping the chair's arm. "Kagura, I thought I told you not to contact me ever again."  
"I know, but I have some news for you."  
"And that would be?"  
"Naraku is missing."  
He shot out of the chair, his hand tightening on the phone. "Missing? How can he be missing!"  
"Quite easy actually. Just be on your guard. You know how he feels about you."  
"Yeah, thanks for the warning."  
"No problem. Hmm...so, baby, whatcha wearing?"  
He growled, and hanged up on her. He threw the cell phone across the room, watching it as it slammed into the wall and breaking into different pieces. Dammit! Naraku was missing, and most likely coming after him. What was he going to do? He couldn't run, that would be cowardly of him. But he couldn't stay here. That would put the people around him in danger. More importantly, it would mean putting Kagome in danger.  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Inuyasha asked, barging into the room.  
Sesshomaru glanced over at his little brother. "Nothing. Now get the hell out!" he yelled. He didn't like it when people came into his room unannounced.  
Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. And he didn't liked being yelled at. "Fine! It'll never happen again."  
"See that it doesn't."  
Inuyasha growled again, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Sesshomaru cursed again, and sat down in the chair. He had to come up with a way to be prepared for Naraku. He wouldn't be caught off guard. At least, not again.  
  
**Hehe, another short chapter. Me sorry. So, I have to say, if Sesshomaru were kissing me, I would never let him go. Lol. So I put Kagura in this story. I like her eyes...I want her eyes, but I don't like her. Awwwww, he cares about Kagome. Isn't it sweet? I don't have much, close to no experience in kissing, at all. So it's all guesses or what I read in books. Sorry if it didn't sound right. Another thing, I'm sorry that Sesshomaru sounds like an arrogant jerk, but most men are. Especially men that look like Sesshomaru. I'm also sorry that his and Kagome's emotions aren't clear. But sometimes love starts as lust.  
  
Oooooooooooooo, who is this Naraku? Okay, so I'm sure you all know who he is, but why is he after Sesshomaru? What about Sesshomaru's threat/promise, whatever you want to call it, to Kagome? Will he go through with it?  
  
Please review or I just might stop writing. Haha, I'm making a threat of my own. Muhahahahaha!!! I need to know what you all think of my lovely story. Please!!!! Pretty please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me sorry for not updating sooner. I have two very good reasons. One: I have a couple friends that are going to college in a couple weeks, and I want to spend as much time as I can with them. Two: My stupid godforsaken computer doesn't like me. It would not let me update without causing a virus to develop. But it's all better now.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own this lovely, very special series.**  
  
**Untitled  
  
Chapter Thirteen**  
  
A man sat in the large tree, looking into the teenage girl's bedroom. She was getting ready for the night, unaware of the sinister man watching her. She was completely content as she danced around her room, singing along with the music.  
A cold smile touched his lips. He was going to have fun with this one. She looked so innocent, so pure. He'll have fun corrupting her. Tainting her purity. He laughed at the thought of it. She wouldn't be like his other victims. What made it more interesting was she belonged to that bastard Sesshomaru. The man who betrayed him. The one who he was going to kill slowly, savoring the pain that would flash in his eyes. He recalled the day where they caught him, and locked him away.  
"Sesshomaru. Ah my loyal right hand man. How is everything?" he asked.  
Sesshomaru joined with the gang three years ago, having the cold, ruthlessness that Naraku needed. He was a great person when you wanted to intimidate someone. Or if you want someone killed discreetly.  
"Fine. The leader of the Kane family is willing to give you any supplies that you shall need in the future." he answered.  
"Ah good."  
"But that's not all."  
His brow furrowed. "Not all?"  
"He wants you to meet him at his house to signed a agreement to make sure you won't knock him off when you're through with getting supplies." Sesshomaru answered.  
"Oh is that all. Then I shall go now."  
But the agreement he was suppose to sign was a set up created by Sesshomaru. The Kane family was granted immunity with helping with the plan. From that day, he vowed to get his right hand man, any chance that he got.  
Two months ago, he escaped from his isolation by bribing the guard with an amount that could satisfy a king. Now he has a new team. More assassins. More money. Everything he needed to get rid of Sesshomaru.  
Oh, he was going to have fun. The most fun he ever had in his life.  
  
Kagome danced around her room, swinging her clothes around in a circle. She was trying to force herself not to think of that arrogant, pompous male named Sesshomaru. He had no right the threat her like that. She was never go near him again.  
But she knew she was lying. She couldn't stop her heart from pounding every time that she saw. She couldn't stop the feeling he gives her when he looks at her. She couldn't stop how much she liked his kisses, even though she was afraid.  
Her back began to tingle, and it wasn't the good kind of tingle. It was a sign that someone was watching her. She always had, even as a little girl, when Inuyasha would try to scare her by sneaking up at her. It never worked.  
She turned slowly to her bedroom window, and looked through it. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched a dark form fall from the tree beside her house. It was a cat, she screamed within her mind. It was a cat!  
She jumped two feet in the air as the phone rang on the table beside her. She placed her hand over her heart, thinking to stop the fast beating. She picked up the ringing receiver and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"  
"You should become a professional singer Kagome."  
It was the same frightening voice from before! Uh oh...  
"Why are you calling me?" she asked, proud that her voice was straight.  
"I'm sure by now Sesshomaru knows I'm coming after him, but I think I deserve a little pleasure."  
"You're going after Sesshomaru?"  
"Ah, just like a lady in love. Rather fear for herself, she fears for the man that stole her heart."  
"That's not why I'm asking! I just want to know so I could warn him." she said, defensively.  
"A feisty one, aren't yah? You shall be fun to play with. Goodnight beautiful innocent."  
_Click.  
_ Kagome stared at the shaking phone in her hand. Why was this happening to her? She never asked for this. As far as she knew, she never did anything wrong. Passed life with great enthusiasm. Why her?  
  
**Okay me know, very very short chapter. But I didn't want to start anything new in this chapter. And I'm just too depressed to write.   
  
Me have other stories and you should read them. They are "Judgment" and "You don't love me". One is Inuyasha while the other is Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Please review!! I need the boost. People are leaving me. I need a pick me up!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another lovely fantastic chapter!! I'm sorry that the chapters aren't after one another like they were before. Things happen in life. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Plus "A Cinderella Story" comes out today. I'm all siked. Gonna see it with my very best friend. I think Chad Michael Murray is so hot! He's the reason I used to watch "One Tree Hill". Hehehe. I'm pathetic, I know. I've been told plenty of times.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own this show in which deals with demons and mikos.  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Fourteen**  
  
The sun shined through her bedroom window, lightening the phone in Kagome's gaze. She'd been staring at it for what had to be twenty minutes now. She was arguing with herself is she should call Sesshomaru or not. He had the right to know, since the freaky, creepy man knew him, and was connecting her to him. But she also didn't want to make him worry, if he was capable of that emotion.  
I should do it, she said to herself. But she didn't know if she could. Every girl suffered the consequences of liking someone. Some, like Kagome, could not call the people they like because they were too nervous- even though they knew the number. (A/N: Like me!! () Others could go for it, and not worry about the outcome. How she wished she could be like that.  
I have to! she thought. He has to know that man is after him. So, she swallowed her nervousness and took a deep breath, and picked up the phone. She dialed the number, silently hoping that no one picked up.  
"Hello?" a cold, familiar voice asked from the other phone, across town.  
Sesshomaru! Her heart starting beating wildly. Oh, she couldn't do this!  
"Hello?" he asked again, more irritated.  
"Sesshomaru. Umm...it's Kagome." she said softly.  
"Kagome."  
"Yeah. Umm...I was calling to...umm...ask what you thought of the weather." she said, backing down at the last minute.  
"The weather? Why in hell would I care about the weather?"  
"Well, I'm glad I know that now. So, good-bye."  
"No, wait."  
Kagome closed her eyes. How she loved his voice. So deep, musical to her ears. She could listen to it for hours. Maybe she was becoming obsessed. Soon she'll start hanging his picture all over her bedroom walls, and make a little Sesshomaru doll to sleep with at night. She didn't want a doll though. She wanted the man...  
"Kagome?" he asked softly.  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you really call?"  
"Umm...well, the real reason is because I've been getting phone calls."  
"Phone calls? Why did you call to tell me that?"  
"Well, the guy whose been calling me seems to know you, and has given the impression that he's watching me."  
Silence.  
Kagome swallowed. She had a bad feeling that the silence was not a good thing. Maybe she should have done this in person, so she could see his reaction, and know what he was feeling. Then again if he was angry, she didn't want to be in the line of his wrath.  
"Tell me more." he demanded in a soft voice, breaking the silence.  
"Well, he called me Saturday saying that he was curious about me, and saying how he saw Sota interrupt us in your car." She blushed, but continued. "Then he called yesterday and said that he was watching me getting ready for bed, and could hear me singing."  
She could hear him cursing. Maybe she shouldn't have told him.  
"Are you home alone right now?" he finally asked.  
"Well, besides Sota, yeah. Mom and Gramps are out of town, and they'll be back tomorrow." she answered.  
"Collect some clothes for you and Sota."  
Her brow furrowed. "Why?"  
"You're spending the night over here, where I know you're safe."  
"Sesshomaru, I can't do that! What would your parents think?"  
"Right now I don't care. I don't like you alone without any protection, not even a dog."  
"But-"  
"Don't argue with me. Just do it! I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up."  
After agreeing with him, she hanged up the phone, and went to tell Sota to collect some things. She knew he wouldn't mind spending the night at Inuyasha's house. You could say that Inuyasha was Sota's role model. But she didn't how she should react to this. She was worried because she didn't know what was going on. But deep down inside, she felt little frogs jumping around happily, knowing that Sesshomaru was concerned for her.  
She collected a few things: clothes, her homework, and her bathing suit. She knew that the Kegurai Mansion was equipped with an indoor pool. She was sure that no one would mind if she took a midnight swim to clear her mind. At least she hoped not.  
She also placed a new recording on the answering machine, incase her mother called and no one picked up. She didn't want her to worry.  
She and Sota waited outside, until Sesshomaru's car pulled up to the curb. She walked to the car, and helped her little brother climb into the back seat. Then she rushed to seat herself into the passenger seat.  
Kagome turned her gaze to the driver. "Do you mind telling me why we're doing this?"  
"In time, but not now." he answered.  
When they arrived at the Kegurai Mansion, Sesshomaru helped the both of them to get out of the car. But he took an extra long time holding Kagome's hand, seeming that he didn't want to let go. She felt the heat pour into her cheeks, and quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp.  
Sesshomaru informed the two on where they would be sleeping. Sota would be sleeping with Inuyasha, who didn't seem to like the idea, but agreed to it anyways. Kagome, on the other hand, would have her own room, right next to Sesshomaru. The plan made her feel nervous. Did Sesshomaru do it on purpose?  
Kagome made sure Sota was settled in his room, and made sure to thank Inuyasha for sharing his room. He blushed and took her to get out. She did what she was told, only because she knew she embarrassed him, and he never took that well.  
She walked into her room, and stopped in the doorway. The room was completed with two glass doors, which led to a balcony that overlooked the garden. A fireplace with two chairs to relax in, and mahogany desk in the corner. But what really had her attention was the bed. It was a four-poster canopy bed filled with beautifully decorated pillows, beautiful purple and blue sheets, and a stuff animal puppy in the middle. She quickly came to her sense, and shut the door, and walked towards the bed. When she picked up the white puppy, she saw a note stuffed in his mouth. She pulled it out, and opened it.  
It read:  
  
Kagome,  
  
I'm sure the room is to your likening. I hope that this stuffed dog will keep you company in the night when I cannot.  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
She placed the note on the nightstand, beside the bed. She picked the dog up, and hugged him to her body. She leaned backwards against the pillows, letting her body get wrapped up in the softness. She could get use to this.  
  
**Later that night:** (A/N: I'm skipping a couple hours. Okay, so maybe a lot of hours. ::Sticks out tongue::)  
  
Kagome slowly walked down the darkened corridor, trying to keep quiet. She didn't want to wake anyone, much less when she was in her bathing suit. She would be so embarrassed if Inuyasha or Sesshomaru decided to take a midnight snack.  
She made her way to the pool area, and quickly looked around. The room was dark, but light from the pool made it easy to see. She didn't want anyone to sneak up on her while she was swimming. She had enough scares to last her a lifetime.  
She dropped the towel to the tiled floor, and stepped into the shallow end of the pool. It was a heated pool, so the temperature didn't bother her at all. She pushed her body under water, letting her whole body get used to the warmth.  
When she surfaced, she turned around, and floated across the water. Oh, she could really get use to this.  
"What I don't like about bathing suits is that they don't leave much for imagination. But that suit seems fine to me."  
Kagome screamed, and pulled herself underwater. After she surfaced, she saw Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the pool, where she placed her towel. She also noticed that he was only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his waist. She thought she could feel the temperature of the pool going up by ten degrees.  
  
**Ooooooo, it's proving to be interesting. Lol. Hoped you enjoyed it. Hmm, why don't guys open doors for women anymore? It's never happened to me, but I know I would enjoy it. I guess Sesshomaru is one in a million.  
  
Thank you for getting me to 100 reviews! You made me all happy. ::Cries softly:: Thank you!!! And thank you all for caring about my little depression. I think I'm fine now. I'm writing as fast as I can, so don't have anyone kick my ass, or have Sesshomaru come after me with his poison claws...lol.  
  
Please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've discovered something about men. They suck!!! I'm having some issues right now, don't mind me.  
  
I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I bought a life on ebay, and it's doing wonders for me. If you would like a life, they only cost about two dollars on ebay. It's well worth it!!!!  
  
Hmm, where did I leave off? Oh, yes the pool...  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha says, "This stupid wench does not own me!!! Or the other people for that matter!!"  
****  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Fifteen**  
  
"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, wrapping her arms around herself.  
"I live here. I can do anything I want." he answered.  
"Is it some kind of game to you when you're frightening me?"  
He raised his eyebrow. "Do I frighten you?"  
"Yes. I'm sure you could scare a raptor if you wanted to."  
Sesshomaru threw his head back, and laughed. Kagome didn't know whether to laugh with him or be insulted. But she knew her comment was true. Sesshomaru had the aura to frighten any creature that had walked on this earth. He reminded her of the stories she once her heard from her grandfather, about a demon in the feudal era. A strong demon, in control of everything, even the people around him. Sesshomaru could be the reincarnation if she had to guess. Sesshomaru, a demon...  
A fabulous demon.  
"I'm sorry if I frighten you," he replied, interrupting her thoughts. "I assure you I don't mean to. Do you like your room?"  
She knew he was changing the subject for her, and she was grateful. "Yes, very much so. Especially the dog that came with it." she answered, smiling.  
He smiled in return. "I'm glad that you do."  
Kagome was trying to keep her gaze on his face, but she found her eyes traveling down his body, sliding down his muscular torso, to the portion of his legs, which the towel did not cover. He had a great body she'll admit that. She always known he had a great body since she was fifteen, when she saw moving around some things, for his stepmother, shirtless. It was a sight that she would never forget. Didn't want to forget.  
"Would you like me to take off the towel so you could get a better look?" he asked jokily. (A/N: YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!)  
Kagome turned bright red, and dived under the water, hoping to wash away her embarrassment. Moments later, she resurfaced and discovered that it didn't work. She could still feel the heat on her cheeks.  
She turned in the direction where Sesshomaru was standing, only to discover he was no longer there. Furrows appeared on her brow. Where did he go?  
She heard the sound of splashing water behind her, and knew Sesshomaru had decided to join her in the pool. She could feel the excitement and the nervousness mix together in her body. She didn't know what to do. Should she run or stay?  
Run or stay?  
_Stay_, a little voice said to her. _Stay, you know you want to. Go with what you feel for him. Stay...  
_ She could feel him swimming closer to her, and she stood her ground. She didn't want to run. She wanted to stay, to see what will happen between them. To see if she had the courage to allow him.  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist, but he kept her at a safe distance. If she were going to deny him, it would be easier if he didn't touch her body too much. He didn't want to lose control. He couldn't afford to lose control. Kagome was too innocent, too inexperienced for that.  
He pulled her backwards, and she gladly followed. He placed her up against the pool's side, and trapped her with his body. He looked into her eyes, and again saw the fear within them. He had to make her feel comfortable with him. He had to.  
"I won't hurt you." he whispered, lowering his head.  
His lips brushed against hers, and she slowly closed her eyes, offering herself. He added more pressure to the kiss, slanting his head to the side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. His tongue rubbed against her upper lip. She gasped, but didn't pull away like she did the last time. She opened her mouth wider, offering him the entrance.  
He took it.  
His tongue pushed it's way into her mouth, rubbing against hers. It felt odd, different, at first, but then she began to enjoy it. Shyly, she rubbed her tongue against the invader, and produced a groan from him. His hands traveled to her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh. She could feel the strength in his hands, and knew he could hurt her at any moment. But she wasn't afraid. She knew that Sesshomaru would never hurt her.  
Her fingers caressed his long, silver hair, pulling it away from his face. She loved the feel of his hair. She loved how he kept it long, passed his shoulder blades, going with his dangerous appeal. She loved everything about him.  
She loved...him.  
Kagome's eyes flew open, and she pulled away from him. It couldn't be true. She'll admit that she had feelings for him, but it couldn't be love. He always seemed to rattle her chain with his arrogant remarks, but made her feel happy when he was around. It couldn't be true!  
"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked softly, confused by her actions.  
"Nothing." she whispered, and then replaced her lips on his.  
She wanted to distract him from his question, and she did a damn fine job of doing it. She also wanted to distract herself from her discovering. She couldn't let Sesshomaru know. If he did find out, she didn't know how he would react. She didn't want to find out either. His hands moved, one going to the base of her neck, cradling it in the palm of his hand. While the other traveled up her torso, to the outer swell of her breast. She could feel the heat of his hand through her bikini top, and pool water.  
"Kagome, tell me you want this. Cause if you don't we better stop." he whispered against her lips.  
"I want this," she whispered. "I want you."  
Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat by her comment. His lips settled over hers, ravishing them. His hand completely covered her breast. Kagome gasped, but this man quickly swallowed it.  
Sesshomaru tested the fullness of the breast in his hand. She didn't have big breasts, like the other women he once dated. But they were firm, and fitted perfectly in his palm. She was made for him. Only him.  
The evidence he was trying to find from her now didn't matter. He fully pressed his body against Kagome's, making her feel his arousal. First she was shocked and embarrassed by Sesshomaru's hard member against her hip. But curiosity overtook her, and she let one hand travel down, below the water's surface, to investigate.  
He groaned when Kagome's hand wrapped around him, and pulled away from her lips. He lowered his head, settling in the area where the neck met the shoulder. He didn't expect that from her, but he learned long ago that appearances can be deceiving.  
Kagome's hand immediately pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" she asked.  
"No. Touch me, Kagome. I need you to." he said against her neck.  
She blushed, but knew Sesshomaru couldn't see her. She replaced her hand around his penis, feeling the hardness and the smoothness of it. She was amazed that something so hard could be so smooth.  
Sesshomaru pulled her hand away, and whispered in her ear, "Let's go to my room, and finish this."  
  
**Short chapter I know. There might be a lemon in the next chapter, but you never know with me. Hehehehe. So tell me what you all think.  
  
I'm sorry I made you all wait. I hope a week didn't go by. Don't send Miroku after me! Please! I rather have Naraku than him. Atleast Naraku won't try anything. I'm sorry that I made you all wait. Don't kill me!  
****  
Thank you all for reviewing!!  
  
Please review!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Haha, another chapter from _moi_. Hmm, I wonder if there is going to be a lemon in this. Some people want, but others do not. I guess you'll just have to read on.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and company, I would be making a porn video, and the stars would be Sesshomaru and me. But I don't, so I ain't.  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter Sixteen**  
  
Kagome was, once again, in the bedroom she'd invaded a few nights before, in Sesshomaru's arms. After she agreed to come to his bedroom, he wrapped her in a fluffy towel, after wrapping one around his waist. (A/N: Damn...) Then he picked her up in his arms, and carried her to make sure she couldn't change her mind.  
  
Her eyes scanned the bedroom, finding a fire burning within the fireplace. Had Sesshomaru planned this? Did he know that she would come to his bedroom?  
  
Sesshomaru let go of her legs, letting her stand on her own two feet. She kept her arms twirled around his neck, not wanting to let go. He seemed to feel the same way, twirling his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. (A/N: Awwwwww)  
  
"This is your last chance," he whispered into her ear. "If you don't want to do this, now is the time to say it."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, pressing her face into his neck. She could feel his heat. Smell his cologne. She could get used to staying forever in his arms. (A/N: I could too.)  
  
"I don't know. I've so many different emotions inside me right now."  
  
He pressed a kiss below her ear. "Describe them to me."  
  
He moved his lips along side her jaw, forcing her to arch her neck, giving him better access. A moan passed through her lips. She couldn't answer him with his lips distracting her like this. But a sweet distraction they were.  
  
"Tell me." he whispered again, his hands taking away the towel, which protected her. He threw it across the room, getting it, forever, out of the way.  
  
Kagome felt a slight chill come upon her half-naked body. She shivered, pressing closer to absorb Sesshomaru's heat. (A/N: Don't you hate the fact that guys seemed to have all the body heat? Sorry to interrupt.)  
  
"I want to know what it would be like to sleep with you," she whispered. She felt his lips moved lower, sliding across the skin of her neck, stopping at the junction where the neck met the shoulder. He softly bit the area, making Kagome moan even more.  
"But?" he asked against her skin.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your explanation. There's a but coming on."  
  
"Oh yes. My explanation."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled against her skin. He was glad to know that he could make her lose her mind by having his lips on her. Imagine what he could do with more interesting areas of her body.  
"But I'm also afraid since..." She trailed off, his lips moving down to her collarbone.  
  
She could feel his hands moving across her back. She didn't understand what he was doing until she felt her blue bikini top begin to fall.  
  
He untied her top.  
  
Her nails dug into his shoulders the moment his lips went lower. Her moment of coldness was long forgotten. Now, she was hot. Hotter than she ever known.  
  
"Since?" he asked, throwing the thin garment across the room.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "What?" She didn't understand what he was asking.  
  
He chuckled. "Loosing your mind Kagome? You said 'But I'm also afraid since...'"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Since I've never done this before." She answered.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked, pushing her backwards.  
  
She didn't answer, but at this point he didn't care. He wanted her in his bed. He wanted to touch, to kiss her all over. He had to, or he was going to go out of his mind with wanting her.  
He pushed her down towards the pillows, following her. He laid down beside her, trying to keep the towel tied around his waist. He wanted to take this slowly. To cherish every moment with her. He had waited so long.  
  
Sesshomaru brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek, his mouth descending to hers. (A/N: I've always wanted guys to do that to me. Don't really know why.)  
  
Her lips parted beneath his as he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue have entrance._ He tastes so good,_ she thought, clutching his shoulders. _Like honey. I could get addicted to him. Maybe I already am.  
  
_His hand caressed her flat stomach, his finger toying with her belly button. As much as she was enjoying the moment, she couldn't stop from pulling away from his mouth, giggling.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping his hand motions.  
  
"That tickles." she said softly.  
  
The corner of his mouth kicked up. "Ticklish are we Kagome?"  
  
She pushed deeper into the mattress, not liking his smile or his tone of voice. Was he planning something?  
  
"There's no need to worry. I'm not going to do anything." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I have a feeling that I shouldn't believe you."  
  
"Are you saying that I would do something like this?"  
  
His hand went to her side, tickling her. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't stop the laughter. Her body arched, twisted, trying to stop the torture. At one moment, her hand captured his wrist, but it didn't help much.  
  
He took both wrists in one of his hands, pulling them above her head. Her laughter stopped, staring into his amazing eyes.  
  
"You have a wonderful laugh." he whispered.  
  
She swallowed. "Thank you."  
  
"But now I want to hear some other sounds from your mouth."  
  
His mouth lowered, but not to her mouth, but to the upper swell of her breast. Kagome gasp, not expecting it. Then again she never expected again that has gone on for the last couple of days.  
  
"So beautiful," he whispered. "You have no idea how beautiful."  
  
His mouth closed over her hardened nipple, drawing it deep into his mouth. She moaned, arching her back. New sensations were erupting from inside her body. Her breasts felt hot, and ached. The secret place between her legs was throbbing, and damping with liquid fire.  
He released her nipple, and went to her other breast, giving it the same attention. All the while, his other hand traveling down her slim toned body, making sure not to tickle her.  
  
His hand went beneath the blue bikini bottom, and he heard Kagome's intact of breath. His mouth moved from her breast back to her lips, engaging in a heated, passionate kiss. His fingers combed through the hair that surrounded her womanhood, discovering a heated treasure. He rubbed his finger over her clitoris, making her moan into his mouth. She tried to free her hands, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her. He liked her this way. Exposed and no way to hide herself.  
Her hips found the rhythm, and moved against his hand. His index finger moved lower, finding the hidden opening of her body. Ever so slowly, Sesshomaru pushed his finger into her wet opening. Kagome gasped and pulled away from his mouth. The feeling of his finger invading her body was odd.  
  
Alien.  
  
Exciting.  
  
"I'm not hurting you." he whispered into her ear. It was more of a statement than a question.  
He pushed his finger fully into her body, then pulling it out, and pushing it back it. She twisted and moaned, lifting her hips. His thumb was rubbing against the nub hidden between her folds. She could feel something building, but she couldn't identify it. It was getting closer. Closer...  
  
A crash sounded within the room, stopping Sesshomaru. He quickly moved away from Kagome, and moved to the window. A rock was thrown through the window, interrupting a very important moment.  
  
Kagome didn't know what was going on, or why Sesshomaru moved away from her. What she did know was that she was frustrated and didn't much care for the feeling. She didn't care for it at all.  
  
Sesshomaru kneeled before the rock, picking it up. His eyes narrowed as he saw a note attached to it. He grabbed it, and opened the piece of paper. It read:  
  
_Did you actually think having her in your house would protect her from me? Think again Sesshomaru. Nothing will stop me from seeing that you pay.  
  
Naraku_  
  
He crumpled the piece of paper into his fist as a worried Inuyasha barged into the room.  
  
"What's going on in here?" he bellowed.  
  
Kagome screamed from the bed, grabbing a pillow to cover herself. Sesshomaru quickly turned around, watching as a series of emotions went upon his brother's face. From surprise, to interest, then to downright angry.  
  
"What are you doing here Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"That's none of your business Inuyasha. A rock was thrown through the window to answer your other question." Sesshomaru answered calmly.  
  
Inuyasha switched his gaze to his older brother. "A rock?"  
  
"Yeah, a rock. Now that you know, get out."  
  
"I'm not getting out till Kagome leaves."  
  
"She stays."  
  
The two brothers were locked into a staring contest. Inuyasha's eyes were furious, while Sesshomaru's showed no emotion at all.  
  
Kagome got up from the bed, still clutching the pillow to her body. "I think it's time for me to leave."  
  
Sesshomaru's gaze went to her. "Kagome..."  
  
"I think it's best that I do go to my own room. Good night Sesshomaru."  
  
She quickly walked past her best friend, feeling the embarrassment heat her cheeks. God, what a time to barge in.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her leave, feeling a sense of emptiness and anger. He didn't know who to kill first. Naraku or Inuyasha?  
  
He'll decide in the morning.  
  
**::Dodges the spears and knives:: I'm sorry you guys, but I need to keep you guys interested. Don't hurt me.  
  
No Miroku! Please! Or a perverted Naraku! Please don't kill me! And don't send evil, fuzzy, pink, baby, bunnies! They always seem to multiply. I'm sorry DarkPyroPlanet that there was no lemon. No hamsters please. Please!!!!  
  
Haha, my longest chapter yet! Me proud!  
  
Please review!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter and it didn't take a week!! Yay!!! Thank you all for reviewing and not killing me because there was no lemon.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to write this? I no own Inuyasha and company.**

****

**Untitled  
  
Chapter Seventeen**

Kagome opened her eyes, stretching her arms above her head. It was morning, a time to face her actions from last night. She felt the blush cover her cheeks. God, how was she going to face Inuyasha? Worse! How was she going to face Sesshomaru?

She spent her time digging through her clothes, looking for an outfit to wear. She didn't know what to do. Should she wear something that covered her whole body so Sesshomaru couldn't make anymore arrogant remarks? Or should she wear something to grab his attention?

She settled for a red tang top that stopped just above her belly button and a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and admitted she looked good. The tang top clung to her breasts and her curvy form. The jeans hugged her legs, showing off their how long they were and their slimness.

_Time to face the music_, she said within her mind. God, she never felt this embarrassed in her life. She can only imagine what Inuyasha was going to say to her.

She grabbed a small bag and placed her wallet, her house keys, and other small items within. She put on her white flip-flop sandals, walking out her bedroom door. Maybe she'll walk with Sango today. She had yet to find out what was going on between her and Miroku. Maybe after Sango told her, she'll tell her about the incident last night.

Memories flashed within her mind. Of Sesshomaru kissing her. Touching her. Invading her body. One vivid memory was where Kagome was touching his... his...private part! She could feel her blush returning. God, how could she do that?

She walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. There she found Inuyasha nibbling on a piece of toast, leaning against the counter. She stopped, nervousness developing within her stomach. Okay, so she couldn't face him. She turned on her heal, thinking she was getting out of an embarrassing conversation.

She didn't turn fast enough.

"Kagome. Stop." Inuyasha ordered.

Her mind screamed, _NO! Keep going!_ But her body obeyed her friend's order. Maybe she did owe Inuyasha an explanation.

"Kagome."

She took a deep breath and turned around. "Hello Inuyasha." she said without looking him in the eye.

"Look, I want to talk to you about what I walked into last night."

"Nothing happened Inuyasha."

"Sure fucking looking like something happened. Goddamn it Kagome! You were in nothing but panties-" (A/N: Hmm, could you see Inuyasha saying panties?)

"A bikini bottom." she corrected.

"What?"

"I wasn't wearing panties," she said with a blush. "I went swimming and Sesshomaru went to the pool. Then we..."

"Then you went to his room! God, the pool too! I'm never gonna be able to swim in there again, wench!" Inuyasha growled, moving away from the counter.

Kagome flinched at the harsh tone in his voice. He yelled at her before, but never like this. He was really angry at her, and she really didn't understand why.

"God, Kagome. How could you do that with _him _of all people?"

She bowed her head, till her chin touched her chest. She could feel the tears burning her eyes. God, she was going to cry, and in front of Inuyasha. For all she knew, it'll make him even more furious.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip. His fingers dug into her flesh, making her yelp in pain. He quickly decreased the pressure, but still held onto her. Then something unexpected happened. He pulled her against his body, wrapping his arms around her body.

The tears she was trying to hold back were now falling freely down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing her face against his chest. (A/N: That bastard made her cry!!)

"I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered into her hair. "I never meant to make you cry. I'm just surprised that's all. I never expected to walk in on you and Sesshomaru..."

"I know you don't like your brother Inuyasha, and I'm sorry for that. But I can't help the way I feel."

He gave a vicious curse above her head. "You love him, don't you?"

She gave a dry laugh. "Isn't it obvious? I would bend over backwards to see him!" (A/N: So would I!!!)

She pulled away from his embrace, rubbing the tears away with the back of her hand. Inuyasha stood there looking uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now listen to me Inuyasha! You say one word to Sesshomaru about what I told you, I'll come after you with a butcher knife!" she said, for the first time that morning, looking him straight in the eye. (A/N: Ah, the butcher knife. My second favorite weapon, right after my long nails. If you couldn't tell, I'm psycho.)

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I won't say anything as long as you don't tell Sesshomaru I made you cry. I have a feeling, if he knew, he'll try to kick my ass."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Try?"

"He'll never kick my ass. I'm a far better fighter."

She smiled and shook her head. Inuyasha was just as arrogant as Sesshomaru. Though Sesshomaru still held the gold metal in that department. _I wonder if he has gold metals in other departments_, she wondered, blushing.

"It's a deal Inuyasha." She agreed.

They shook hands on it, finalizing the deal. Inuyasha gave her a piece if toast, telling her that she needed to eat because she looked like a twig. Kagome smacked him upside his head, saying he needed to get a brain.

"Oh by the way, your mother called." Inuyasha said.

"Really? What did she want?" Kagome asked.

"She and Gramps has to stay a few more days. Gramps found some old book, and won't let it go till he reads it."

She sat down at the kitchen table, laughing. That was Gramps. She grabbed a piece of toast from the plate, and began eating it in small pieces. Now, only one more thing to ask.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Is Sesshomaru here, in the house?"

"No, he left really early this morning, saying he had some business to take care of."

Business? What kind of business? Was he trying to find the people or person who threw the rock last night? Or was he trying to find the person whose been calling her?

"Thanks Inuyasha," she said standing up. "I think I'm going to go visit Sango, so we can walk to school."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" he asked.

"No. Sango and I have some girl things to discuss."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

She walked out of the house, walking down the long driveway, and heading towards Sango's house. Though Kagome's house was far from Sango's, Inuyasha's was only a block away. From there, it was about two miles to school. Though school starts at seven thirty, Kagome and her friends had study hall first, so they always went in late. They're seniors, they're allowed to do that. (A/N: At least at my school. )

Kagome turned the corner, seeing no one on the street. _How odd_, she thought. _Usually someone is walking around_. Seeing this, warning bells ringed within her head, but she ignored them. What could happen in the daytime for God's sake?

She got her answer.

She turned her head when she felt something behind her. Even when she was turning, she knew it was too late. There was nothing she could do as she caught glimpse of a man's fist coming at her. The blow went to her temple, making everything go black and stars dance before her eyes. She clawed at his material-covered face, tearing at his shirt as she went down. She fell to the ground, letting the darkness take her.

**A/N: Usually I would stop there, but I wanted to make it longer so I could have another pat in the back. ::cough:: twenty-fifth ruby ::cough::**

She heard voices within the darkness. Familiar voices. She didn't understand where she was, or what was going on. Only thing she did know was that the side of her face hurt like hell.

"Why didn't you take her to school, you bastard?"

Sesshomaru. He was here, in the room. She felt better hearing his voice. He was pulling her back towards the light.

"Don't fucking yell at me! I offered to take her to school, but she wanted to walk instead."

Inuyasha. He was here too, wherever here was. She moved her head against the feathered pillow, wanting to return to consciousness.

"Look, she's waking up!"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, letting them become accustomed to the light. She moved her eyes around the room, seeing her friends and her brother around her. What was going on?

"Where am I?" she asked softly.

Sota answered. "You're in the hospital, sis. You got hit in the head."

She lifted her hand to her temple, expecting the damage. She felt a huge bump beneath her fingertips. Then it all came back to her. A man punched her when she was going to Sango's house.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"You've been sleeping all day. It's eight o'clock at night. You must have been hit pretty hard, sis." Sota answered once more.

"Did you see who hit you, Kagome?" Sango asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kagome shook her head. "I was just turning around when he hit me. When I was going down, I grabbed at his face, and felt he was wearing a mask."

There were a couple more questions, and Kagome did her best to answer them. Later on in the night, the police came in, asking her questions about the attack. After the questioning, her friends left, due to school the next day. Sesshomaru was the one that stayed. He sat down beside her, his fingers caressing the darkened bruise. Kagome winced, pulling away from his touch.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered. "This will never happen again."

She lifted her hand, touching the side of his face, trying to give him some comfort. "You didn't know Sesshomaru."

"Still-"

Her fingers covered his mouth. "Shut up Sesshomaru."

He smiled beneath her fingers, and then captured her hand with his. He kissed each finger, and took her index finger within his mouth, sucking gently on it. She gasped, never knowing that him sucking her finger could be so exotic.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" she asked softly.

He was taken aback by the question, not expecting it. Kagome didn't expect it either till she heard it come out of her mouth.

"Hmm, I always expected our first time in my bed, not a hospital's." he answered.

She blushed, and gave a nervous giggle. "Not like _that_. I mean will you hold me tonight?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, thinking about the question. Could he possibly hold her all night, and still be in control of his body? He didn't dare risk it, but Kagome was hurt and scared. He would do anything for her.

He laid his body down beside hers, pulling her into his arms, answering her question. She placed her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his chest.

When Kagome finally drifted off to sleep, Sesshomaru laid awake, staring up at the ceiling. Something dark and vicious had awakened when he discovered Kagome was in the hospital. Someone dared to touch _his _woman. That was definitely the wrong thing to do.

**Yay, I broke my record! This is my longest chapter!! ::Jumping up and down:: So, Kagome got hit in the head. Wonder who it was. I'll never tell. Well, I will...but later on.**

**Yay! I made a funny chapter! I'm sorry to those who found it frustrating. DarkPyroPlanet, don't worry; I'm addicted to lemons too. So there will be one later on. No hamsters! Pink or other wise! Or purple bunnies! Peanut butter in hair Yuya-sama? That reminds me, have you heard the myth where you eat peanut butter before you sleep, you get weird dreams? I would try it, but I don't like peanut butter.**

**Please review!! I want to know what you think.**


	18. Help Me!

**Hey, my friends. I'm having writer's block again. So, I would highly appreciate if you people could give me ideas for the next chapter. Email me, please... Thank you!!!! Please help me.**

**Fckdawrld666**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so late...problems. And plus I had a date! I got some help though, with my writer's block...and thank you all who did help! Especially DarkPyroPlanet and Caramelcutie567! Thank you all for your help.**

**Disclaimer: Blah...blah...blah...Some rich person owns these people. I own a paper cow! It's purple!!!**

****

**Untitled  
  
Chapter Eighteen**

He slipped into a doctor's uniform, smiling over how brilliant his plan was. Everything was going according to plan. Sesshomaru had taken in the Higurashi woman to protect her, proving that she was his weakness. When his men told him that she was walking alone, he sent one of them after her. Now she was here, in the hospital. She was a perfect, vulnerable victim.

He passed the nurses' desk, traveling towards Kagome's room. He knew what he was going to do when he reached the pawn in his game. How he loved revenge. Sesshomaru had to pay for betraying him. For being an agent.

He stopped in front of the wooden door, feeling the anticipation. He reached for the knob, turning it. He slowly pushed opened the door, his heart beating faster. Faster...

"Excuse me mister."

He stopped, looking down at the little girl pulling at his pant leg. (A/N: Awwww.) He glared down at her, not liking the interruption.

"What do you want?" he growled.

The girl winced, sticking her fist in her small mouth. He watched, through narrow eyes, as the tears rolled down her plump cheeks. (A/N: I hate it when little kids cry. It makes you feel so guilty, even if it isn't your fault.) He groaned. Just what he needs!

He heard someone moving within the bed in the room. He gave a vicious swear and quickly closed the door. Dammit, his plan was ruined! He made his way around the crybaby, walked towards the stairs. How he hated to wait!

Sesshomaru became alert when he heard the door beginning to open. He knew that the nurses or the doctor wouldn't come in yet. Then who was opening the door?

He moved, thinking about confronting the interrupter, but the woman, in his arms, would have none of that. She tightened her arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He couldn't help but smile. This woman was coming to depend on him. How he enjoyed that thought. (A/N: That man needs help! )

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the door closed. Whoever was going to come into the room had heard him and disappeared. That caused Sesshomaru to be more suspicious. What was going on? Was someone trying to get to Kagome at the hospital? He didn't know the answers and that frustrated him.

He stared down at the woman lying beside him. Her ebony locks laid across her shoulders and his chest. He loved her hair, as he twirled his fingers in the mass. It was beautiful, so black. So shiny. (A/N: Men like shiny things. It gets their attention. So wear something shiny if you want a man's attention.)

He placed a lock behind her ear, giving him a better view of her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Her face was content with her full, pink lips parted, and a clear, cold liquid running down from the corner of her mouth. His eyes widened when he realized she was drooling on his shoulder. He had to bit on his tongue to keep from laughing.

Maybe now was the time to wake her up, and he had the perfect way to do it!

She woke to his hand caressing her breast through the thin nightgown. Through her sleepy state, she arched her back, fully placing her breast into the palm of his hand. She gasped as his thumb rubbed across her nipple, hardening it.

She moaned in protest when his hand left her, traveling down her stomach, sliding beneath the thin blanket. He rubbed her hip, grabbing the hem of her nightgown. Ever so slowly, he pulled the material upwards, over her thighs, her hips.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered.

"I'm here Kagome." he breathed at the top of her head.

Her nightgown was bunched at her waist, giving his hand access to her lower body. At this moment, she forgot where she was, who she was. The only thing that mattered was Sesshomaru's fingers stroking her.

His fingers slipped beneath the elastic of her panties, cupping her firm butt cheek in his hand. The difference between the warmness of his hand and the coldness of her bottom made her arch her back even more, pushing her breasts against his side.

"Kagome..." he whispered, tilting her face up with his other hand. He lowered his head just as the door burst opened.

"Not again!"

Sesshomaru groaned in frustration as he retrieved his hand. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up. It took Kagome a little while to understand what was going on. But when she looked at Inuyasha standing in the doorway, she squealed and pulled the thin sheet up to her chin, blushing heatedly.

"Ever heard of knocking, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't give me that shit Sesshomaru. You're in a fuckin' hospital for God's sake! Anyone could have walked in on you!"

Sesshomaru was frustrated and felt like killing his brother. Right now, he was willing to go against a gang of cannibal pirates just to end this frustration. His body was as hard as a rock, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not unless he wanted to use his hand, which he didn't specially like. (A/N: Did you know that 95% of men masturbate? It's true. You probably didn't want to know that but oh well.)

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked between his teeth.

"I came to tell you that the doctor said we could take Kagome home now."

Kagome kept switching her gaze from brother to brother. She didn't like the way they were staring at each other. They look like they were ready to kill one another, and use their head as a hat. She cringed at the thought of it.

"Umm, maybe I'll just stay with Sango tonight," Kagome said, sitting up, still holding the sheet to her chin. "That-"

"No!" Sesshomaru growled. "You're staying with me where I can keep an eye on you."

Kagome glared at him, but made no argument. She was silently pleased with his command. She knew, deep down inside him, he cared for her. The thought made her warm all over.

"Fine," Kagome agreed. "Now get out so I can change."

Both nodded, and silently made their way out the door, softly closing it. Kagome leaped out of bed, looking through her bag of clothes that Sango dropped off. She was glad that she was leaving.

But it wouldn't last long.

**A/N: I'm skipping a whole lot of hours. Hope you don't mind.**

The day passed with ease, and the moon hanged high within the sky. Kagome was having a walk through the beautiful gardens with the stuffed dog, which Sesshomaru gave her, being held tightly in her arms. It was never coming out. (A/N: I do the same thing with my frog, Kenji.)

After the departure from the hospital, Sesshomaru left on business, as always. Inuyasha left immediately after his brother, not telling her where he was going. It left Kagome to wonder and to be furious. She just got out of the hospital from getting punched and they leave! Men!

A dark flash moved in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She pulled the dog closer, panic expanding in her body.

A twig snapped from behind her, and she turned around instinctively. She saw nothing but the beautiful stone fountain. Could she be hearing things?

"Is anyone there?" Kagome yelled.

Silence.

"Hello?" she yelled again.

Again silence. She was ready to yell again but someone stopped her.

"Hello Kagome." A voice answered in the distance.

Her nails dug into the dog's ears, the panic suffocating her. She knew that voice. It was the same voice over the phone. The same voice that been terrorizing her.

"Ah, Kagome. What are you doing walking alone? Did you know that it's not safe?" he said, laughing afterwards.

She tried to tell her body to run, but the panic paralyzed her. She didn't know what to do. Inuyasha or Sesshomaru weren't her to protect her. Sota was sleeping, and wasn't able to call for help. Inuyasha's mother and the brother's father decided to take another honeymoon determined this morning. There was no one to help her.

"Scared Kagome. There's no need to be. I won't hurt so much." He laughed again, his voice getting closer.

_Run goddammit! _she yelled within her mind, and her body was finally able to listen. She ran down the narrow path, still hearing the laughter in the distance. She ran faster.

She turned the corner, banging into something solid. The stuffed dog fell to the ground as arms closed in around her. She struggled, trying to free herself, but it didn't work. She was just too weak. Oh God, is this the end?

"Dammit Kagome. Calm down."

Sesshomaru! He was here.

"Sesshomaru! Thank God you're here. I thought I was going to die."

**La la la. So whatcha y'all think? Yeah this chapter so doesn't sound right. Oh well. Well, I hoped you all liked!!!**

**Thank you to those you gave me suggestions. Thank you all so much!!!**

**Please review!!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Umm...I'm sorry people for the lateness of this chapter. School started recently, and since I'm a senior they think that I can handle a test everyday as well as an essay. I'm sorry people. Please forgive me. So here is a lovely, spectacular chapter. OMG! Got a birthday present today! And my mommy gave me the Inuyasha movie 1 & 2!!! I'm so excited. Hehehehehehehe.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Wish I did.**

****

****

**Untitled **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Goddammit, what was he going to do?

That question clouded Sesshomaru's mind since he caught Kagome in the gardens a few hours before. Naraku almost got her. Again. That's what he hated most when he was working for Naraku. He was unpredictable. You could never tell where, when or how he was going to strike.

He gave a viscous swear. He wanted to punch something. Anything. The window. The wall. Anything that would get rid of his anger. (A/N: I, personally, go after someone with a very sharp object. That always gets rid of the stress. ) But he knew he couldn't. Kagome was asleep, and he wasn't going to wake her up, even if his life depended on it.

He'd been sitting outside her bedroom door for hours now. He wanted to protect her. Once she'd been hurt, and it'll be the last, he promised. He'll find a way to keep her alive, even if he had to take her away. Nothing mattered, but-

"SESSHOMARU!"

His body came awake at her scream. He pushed himself upwards, running into the dark room. His body stood alert, his hands clenched at his sides, ready for a fight. But there was only Kagome in the room.

She was sitting up in the bed, her chest lifting and falling with her heavy breathing. Her eyes were opened wide, fear clearly visible within. The conclusion came to him. She had a nightmare.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, slowly gaining control of his emotions. He forced his heart out of his throat and back down into his chest. She took two years off his life, he was sure of it.

"Kagome..." he whispered, not knowing what to say. (A/N: And I don't know what to write...)

He opened his eyes, and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, knowing what to do. When he was younger, before Inuyasha was born, his father used to come to his room, when he had a nightmare. He would lie beside him, holding his hand; staying with him until he fell asleep. (A/N: Awwwwwwwwww.) He would do the same for Kagome.

Sesshomaru took her into his arms, forcing her to lie back down. She didn't protest, only wrapped her arms around him. He whispered comforting words into her ear, trying to take away the memory of the dream.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He lifted his head, staring into her beautiful eyes. "There's no need to thank me. Actually, you should be hating me."

"I could never do that. I-"

He lowered his head, his mouth touching hers. He meant it as a distraction, and he knew she would go for it. He never knew he could get distracted too.

His mouth moved over hers with tenderness, deepening the kiss. His tongue came into play, slipping into her mouth. He heard her moan and rolled over on top of her, cradling her head in his hands. She matched his hunger with enthusiasm, and he knew what was going to happen tonight.

He pulled back, staring into her eyes. "Kagome, this time I'm not going to stop, not even if the world ends. Are you sure?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. She twirled her fingers in his long sliver hair and lifted her head.

He took the hint. She made her decision.

This time he kissed her with passion and she greatly accepted it. He quickly shoved the sheet down. He needed to touch her. Anywhere's. Every where's. He pulled her nightgown up and over her head, only pulling away when necessary.

She arched her back when she felt his hands go behind her. She felt her bra loosen around her, and began to feel nervous. Even though she'd been intimate with Sesshomaru before, she still didn't know what to do. What if she did something wrong? Did something Sesshomaru didn't like? Did-

"Stop worrying." He whispered against her lips. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm not worrying."

"Liar."

She felt him pulling her bra away from her, and she moved her arms so he could take it off. The cold air hit her breasts and she felt her nipples harden.

"Relax." He whispered, his lips moving across her cheek, down her neck. Her eyes closed, and her lips parted when she felt his lips on her breast. His lips closed over her nipple, taking the harden nub deep into his mouth. She moaned as his tongue rubbed against the harden tip, and she dug her nails into his back.

"Sesshomaru." She moaned as she gave her other breast the same attention.

His hands were on her hips, tugging at her panties. He slowly pulled them down, letting her have the opportunity to tell him to stop. He didn't want to force her into this.

But no protest came. He pulled away, and pulled down the pink material down her long shapely legs. His eyes were glued to the nestle of curls between her legs. A beautiful sight it was.

She laid naked before him. He dreamed of this for days. For years. And he wanted everything to be perfect. Mainly, for her.

He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the material away from him. (A/N: Yay! Sesshomaru is going to strip. Take it all off baby!!!) His beautifully sculpted chest came into view as well as his abs. (A/N: ::Drools...::)

His hands caressed her thighs, and traveled upwards. He watched her reaction as his fingers combed through the shorthairs. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the moan. His finger rubbed against her clitoris and she bit down harder. Moisture was appearing between her legs, telling him that she wanted him. He liked that thought.

He rubbed harder, his finger circling around her entrance. She wanted his finger inside her, but he was holding back. Teasing her. She clenched the sheet beneath her between her hands, arching her back.

"Please." she whispered.

"Please what Kagome?"

He was crouching low between her legs. She knew because she felt his breath against her thighs. It was embarrassing to know that he was looking at her.

His finger slowly entered her and she let out a moan. He kissed the inner part of her thigh as he withdrew his finger and placed another beside it. Slowly, he pushed inwards.

Kagome felt a sharp pinch of pain, but it quickly receded. She felt stretch, and she liked the feeling.

His fingers moved. In and out. In and out. His thumb was rubbing against her nub making her toss her head back and forth across her pillow. Her whole body concentrated on his fingers. In and out. In and out...

Her hips began to move on their own account. She could feel something building but didn't know what it was. She arched her back as his thumb rubbed faster.

In and out...

Unexpectedly Sesshomaru pulled his fingers away from her, and replaced them with his mouth. She gasped, and looked down. She felt unbelievably aroused by seeing his head between her legs.

His tongue rubbed against her nub, and the sensation she felt before was no rebuilding. She released the bed, and clutched at his head. His hands went beneath her bottom, lifting her, giving him better access.

His tongue stabbed into her, and she screamed. Her world was surrounded by beautiful colors and wonderful sensations. She went limp, and her arms returned to her sides. She felt completely satisfied.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, watching her. He gave her her first orgasm, and he felt immensely proud. Who wouldn't?

He pulled his pants and boxers down in the same motion, discarding them. He placed himself on top of her, staring into her eyes. He placed the tip of his manhood to her entrance, and slowly pushed forward.

He stopped when he reached the barrier within her. Her nails were digging into his back, but still she looked into his eyes.

"This is the time to say no, Kagome. Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

She licked her lips and nodded.

He grasped her hips, and placed his mouth over hers. He thrusted forward breaking her maidenhead. (A/N: I always thought that was a weird word.) She let out a soft gasp, but it was swallowed by Sesshomaru.

Until he was deep inside her did he stop, giving her time to adjust to him. Being inside her was pure heaven. She was tight around his shaft and he wouldn't have it any other way.

As time passed, his hips began to move. She moaned and dug her nails deeper into his shoulders. Soon, her hips were moving with his, matching his rhythm and tempo.

He groaned deep in his throat, his fingers biting into her hips. He could feel his climax building. It was too soon.

He felt her muscles tighten around him and gave over to his own climax. He pulled away from her lips, burying his head into her neck, giving one last thrust. He groaned as his seed spent within her, and felt her relax beneath him.

Minutes later, he withdrew from her, taking her into his arms. She placed her head on his shoulder, her finger tracing circles into his chest. He pulled the sheet up and over them, and let his mind wandered. Sex with Kagome was unbelievable. Unlike anything he ever experienced, and that worried him. Could he possibly love her? (A/N: That's the million-dollar question.)

His eyes narrowed at the thought. But the more he thought about it, the more he began to realize. He wanted her safe. He liked her company, her fire. He liked everything about her. With her, he experienced emotions that he forgot he had. Sensations he never felt. Maybe he was...No, he knew he was.

Now there was only one thing to do.

"Kagome, I-"

The door burst open, and Sesshomaru pushed himself upwards. Men ran into the room, covered completely in black. He shot out of the bed, not caring that he was naked. He needed to protect Kagome.

He grabbed the first man he came to, punching him in the stomach. As the man went down, Sesshomaru punched him once more, in the face. He stepped forth to fight another, when he heard her voice.

"No! Let me go!" Kagome screamed.

He turned around, watching as a man grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the bed. He growled, running towards the man who dared to touch what was his. Sesshomaru was almost there, when he felt something pierce his back.

He went down to his knees, his arms reaching behind him. His fingers grasped an object, and he pulled it out, looking at it. It was a tranquilizer dart. He remembered it when working with Naraku.

His vision was fading, as well as his strength. He placed his hand onto the floor, trying to keep himself steady. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Well, big brother. It seems your down for the count."

Sesshomaru lifted his head, staring into eyes almost like his own. His brother deceived him. Betrayal and anger expanded in his body. He never would have guessed this.

"Why?" was the only word he could whisper. His strength failed him, and he feel to the floor, his shoulder taking most of the pain.

Inuyasha leaned over him, a wicked smile on his face. "I hated being in your shadow, big brother. It was time to make something of myself, and Naraku is going to help me."

Naraku and Inuyasha...together?

"That's right, Sesshomaru." A voice said from the doorway. A voice he knew. A voice he feared.

Naraku.

He tried to keep his eyes opened, but the drug was taking effect. He couldn't fight it much longer. But he had to try. For Kagome.

"Well, Sesshomaru," Naraku said, stepping over him. "It seems we overstayed our welcome. We'll be leaving now with lovely Kagome. Hope you don't mind."

NO! He tried to get up, but his limbs weren't working. He felt helpless. Useless to save the only person he cared about. God, please help him!

He heard her screaming his name, and he wanted so much to help her. But he was slipping into the darkness. Nothing could be done.

Kagome...

**So whatcha y'all think? I know the lemon wasn't very descriptive and I'm sorry. It was my first one.**

**A few more chapters until the end!!! What's going to happen to Kagome? Will Sesshomaru save her? Why did I make Inuyasha a bad guy? Lol.**

**Review for me please! I need to know!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I take it that some people like what I did to Inuyasha, and others do not. I'm sorry for making him evil, and for it to be completely off character....but it just seemed It was something unexpected, and that was what I was aiming for. Once again, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: The animated series _Inuyasha_ does not belong to me.**

**Untitled   
Chapter Twenty**

Kagome leaned against the cold wall, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. She didn't like this place. It was cold, drafty, and worst of all it had bugs! She was taken out of the warmth of Sesshomaru's arms to be put in this hellhole of a place. How she missed to escape.

It's been a couple hours since she was kidnapped, or so she thought. She really couldn't tell the time. Plus, it was the last on her list of issues. She had other things to think about. If Sesshomaru was okay, and what is going on with Inuyasha?

When Inuyasha first walked into the door, she didn't know what was going on. Why was he working for someone who was trying to kill his brother? Why did he say that he was in Sesshomaru's shadow?

So many questions....but no answers.

"Open the door."

"Yes sir."

The voices made her snap her head up, staring towards the door. She tried to push herself into the wall, trying to get away. But of course it wasn't working. Which one of her teachers said that we could walk through walls if we set our mind to it? (A/N: One of my teachers last year said that. I tried it a couple times, but I only got hurt in the process...hehe.)

She heard the key click in place, and watched as the door slowly opened. She pulled the blanket to cover her eyes as the light touched her slate gray irises. It's been hours since she seen light.

"Kagome..." a voice whispered from above her.

She immediately turned her head upwards, staring up at the man leaning over her. The man that she called her friend for so long. The man that she trusted with her secrets...her life. The man that betrayed her.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered back.

He waved his hand in the air, the door snapping shut behind him. He walked closer to her, stopping a foot away.

"How are you Kagome?" he asked.

Rage came swiftly within her body. How dare he ask her that, after everything that has happened! What was wrong with him? He attacked his brother! Kidnapped her! She hated the fact that she was called him her friend.

"Don't ask me how I am you bastard!" she yelled, standing up, clutching the blanket to her chest. "I was kidnapped! Pulled away from Sesshomaru! Taken away with no more than this blanket and you dare to ask me how I am! Go to hell Inuyasha!" (A/N: Way a go Kagome!)

He took a step back, surprised by her outburst. He expected her to be confused, scared, possibly a little mad, but not furious.

"Kagome..."

"Why Inuyasha! Why did you take me away?"

"It wasn't my idea. It was Naraku's. I only wanted-"

"I don't care whose idea it was. You were apart of it!"

"Well, I'm sorry Kagome!" he said, yelling his apology. (A/N: When someone yells at you, you yell back...well it's that way for me.)

She gasped, retreating in fear. That was the first time Inuyasha ever yelled at her. Except for a few names brought her way, he never lost his temper at her. He's different...what made him this way? Naraku? Bullies at school? Sesshomaru...?

She lowered her tone. "Tell me why Inuyasha. Why did you join with Naraku?"

"All my life, I was told of my older brother. How strong he was, how brave he was, how completely irresistible he was. I was sick how it. Dad used to ask me, 'Why can't you be more like your brother?' 'Why can't you control your emotions like Sesshomaru?' Sesshomaru was always in Father's eyes! It was never me! Well, now I'm changing that! I'm gonna prove that I'm stronger that my good-for-nothing half-brother!"

Kagome crowded in the corner, afraid of the lunatic man. (A/N: Inuyasha has gone insane!!!!! Therapy anyone?) His reason was understandable. The love of a parent is important to growing adolescents, and when they are overlooked because of a sibling, they do drastic things. (A/N: Do I sound smart?) Slash their tires. Dismember their dolls or action figures. But never this! Never going as far as actually killing their sibling!

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is your brother. He loves you, no matter if he does deny it. You must believe that. He never meant for your father to act the way he did!" she said, trying to convince him.

"Shut up Kagome! When Sesshomaru gets the message and walks into our trap, he's dead for sure." He said, grabbing her arm, dragging her closer. (A/N: This sounds so movie like. Oh well...)

She squealed as she felt the tightness of his grip. There certainly was going to be a bruise there in the morning, but she mostly squealed from what he told her. They can't kill Sesshomaru! She hasn't told him yet!

He flung her across the room, her body coming in contact with the cold floor. She cried out as the pain spread throughout her body. Her elbow and hip were throbbing. Why did he do that?

"I'm sorry for what is happening," he whispered, walking to the door, "but there is no other way."

He knocked on the thickly wooden door, and the guard outside immediately opened it. One last glance in her direction, he walked out the door, his head held high. The door closed behind him, was again placing the room in seductive darkness.

Kagome pulled herself upwards, leaning against the stonewall. She refused to believe that anything bad could happen, but the proof was there...rolling down her cheeks...

CRASH!

Purple clay pieces fell to the floor, making a mess that Sesshomaru did want to pick up. There was a great deal of anger in him, and the vase took much of it. It was the only thing close enough to throw. He was sure he'll get yelled at later.

However, none of that mattered now. All that mattered was Kagome...sweet, lovable Kagome. The woman he swore to protect, and failed miserably. How could he live with himself if something happened to her?

He paced around the room, cursing himself for letting his guard down. He never expected Naraku to attack so soon. He also never expected Inuyasha....

Inuyasha.

His jaw clenched as he thought about the younger male. The man that he once called his brother. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him. To tear out his eyes, rip off his fingernails, anything that would cause him great pain. _He deserves it_, he thought. _He deserves for what he has done! _

_And what I'll do to Naraku will-_

A constant high tone ringing filled the room, stopping his thoughts. He searched around, concluding that his cell phone on the table was the cause. With two quick strides, he arrived at the small table, placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello." he growled.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

Naraku!

His hand tightened around his phone, a growl forming from deep within his throat. "Where is Kagome you bastard?"

An evil laugh filled his ear. "She's right here beside me. A lovely creature she is. Lovely pale skin, luscious curves, beautiful-"

"I swear to God, if you touch Kagome, I'll tear you to pieces."

"Protective aren't we Sesshomaru? Do you love her? If you do, that'll make her situation so much more enjoyable, at least for me anyways." Again the laughter came.

Fear came quickly, spreading throughout his body, overpowering him. God, what was he going to do? He wouldn't allow any harm to come to Kagome...the woman he loved.

His head bent to his chest, his eyes closing in defeat. "What do you want Naraku?"

"Simple-"

"Don't listen to him Sesshomaru. Don't do anything he says!" a voice yelled from the background.

Kagome!

"Kagome. Are you alright?" he yelled back, thankful to know that she was alive.

"She won't be." Naraku answered.

A loud slap came from the other line, as well as a woman's scream. His hand tightened, nearly breaking the phone. How dare he slap Kagome!

"Asshole," he snarled, "you touch her once more-"

"Shut up Sesshomaru. I'm the one the makes the rules here, not you. Understand?"

Afraid for Kagome, he answered, "Yes."

"Good, now listen up."

Naraku declared what he wanted Sesshomaru to do, clearly explaining every detail. He didn't want anything to go wrong. (A/N: Of course not. He's been after Sesshomaru for so long...)

"Let me talk to Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered when his enemy finished the instructions.

"I'm sorry, she's kind of indisposed for the moment. Try again later. Until later Sesshomaru."

_Click._

He threw the cell phone on to the table, his fist slamming into the table. God, everything wasn't going right. What was he going to do?

What was he going to do...

He had forty-eight hours to plan...forty-eight hours to save Kagome's life. No matter what, he would save her.

No matter what.

**La la, so whatcha all think? Be honest now.**

**So what is Sesshomaru going to do? What is going to happen to Kagome in the hands of Naraku and Inuyasha? What does Kagome have to tell Sesshomaru? Okay that one is pretty obvious...but, shhhhhhh. Hmm....I guess you'll just have to wait and find out....hehehehe.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 21

**People, school sucks! I'm getting swamped with essays…then this thing called a senior research paper. And if we don't do it, or get a bad grade on it, we don't graduate. God, I hate it! Someone take me away! Please! Anyways, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. So many things going on in with life. Hectic! So, I hope you enjoy! And I apologize if it sounds bad. I was in a hurry to write this, so I could keep you people happy.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own this most wonderful anime show. Wish did. Does anyone want to give it to me for a Christmas present?!**

**Untitled**

Chapter Twenty-one 

He was growling all through the house, trying to figure out what to do. Nothing was coming to him, frustrating him more. He didn't know how to save Kagome's life. Of course, he got the ideas to storm into the place, kill everyone and blow a lot of things up; usual male ideas. But he needed a clever plan…a plan where Naraku won't know what's coming.

He needed to calm down, to relax, but he knew he couldn't. There was just one hour left before he had to meet Naraku. He had to think. Think!

Goddammit, nothing was coming to him. Sesshomaru's mind was too clouded with anger and fear. He leaned against the windowsill, staring out at the darkened sky. A few years ago, the moon was his only light in his life, but now…he has Kagome. He can't afford to lose her now.

That's it! Forget a plan. Just try to get Kagome safely out of there, no matter the cost. He'll gladly give his life to save her. (A/N: My kind of man!)

Grabbing what he needed, he traveled out the door, heading towards his car. Remembering where he had to meet the lowlife bastard, he turned on the car and drove off.

He hopes everything works out for the better. (A/N: so do I…)

"Five minutes," Naraku stated, "five minutes till show time."

He struggled against her captor. "He's not going to come." She yelled, knowing it was a lie. She knew that Sesshomaru would come for her, but she hoped he wouldn't. She couldn't bare it if he got hurt because of her.

He turned to her, the smirk she despised so much on his face. "Oh, he'll come," he whispered, his hand caressing her cheek, "he'll come for you."

Kagome turned her head away, not wanting his touch. Naraku found this amusing and decided to torture her more. His fingers moved through her hair, making a sound of disgust come from the lady's mouth. He laughed as his fingers moved down her slender neck. (A/N: You can tell he's enjoying it.) His fingers traveled lower, stroking the skin that was exposed. He decided not to give her any other clothes, thinking it would be a great advantage over Sesshomaru. (A/N: Meaning, she's still in the blanket….only the blanket.)

"Move any lower, I'll cut off your fingers." The voice cut through the darkness, stopping Naraku.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku whispered, "glad you could make it."

He turned around, pushing Kagome towards Inuyasha, watching as the man who ruined his life walked into the light. Oh, how long he waited for this moment!

Sesshomaru walked calmly towards the small group, but his attention was on the woman being held by his brother. He could tell she was afraid, but she likely wasn't going to show it. She was too proud.

"Inuyasha," Naraku said evenly, "take Kagome into the warehouse. I'll like to have a private conversation with Sesshomaru."

The handsome silver-haired man glared daggers at his brother as he forcibly dragged Kagome away, but gave no protest. He knew it was useless to argue. So, he watched, silently, as she kicked and screamed obscene phrases at the young man; until they disappeared into the warehouse.

"Well, here I am Naraku." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, here you are," Naraku agreed, "but now what to do with you?"

He circled around like a panther stalking its prey. However, Sesshomaru stood there, waiting patiently for the answer. (A/N: Dude, the woman you love is in warehouse, barely clothed with another male…Do something! Please excuse me. I like to pretend this is really happening. Umm…anyways…)

"Aren't you going to beg and plead for your woman's life Sesshomaru?"

He turned his gaze to the man circling around him. "Would you let her go?" he asked coolly.

"No, but it would be nice to hear you beg." He said, stopping in front of him. "Follow me."

He followed his enemy, walking around the warehouse to the back, leading to some stairs. Traveling up them, he arrived at a room, dimly lit by a few candles. _Now what was going to happen_, he thought.

Naraku walked to the other end of the room, removing a sword hanging from the wall. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as Naraku threw the sword at him, catching the weapon in midair. He stared at its beautiful sheath, wondering. What's going on?

Naraku removed another sword, taking it out of its sheath. "For so long I wanted this Sesshomaru, and now is the time to get the revenge I want. You're going to fight me."

"And if I refuse?" he asked.

"Then your woman won't be graduating high school."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, taking out the beautifully sculpted sword from its sheath. Throwing the scabbard across the room, he said, "Then let us fight."

With that, Sesshomaru charged forward, ready to kill.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled at him, getting her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't test me Kagome. You know my temper." He warned her.

She growled at him, the fire of hatred burning in her eyes. "I hope you get what's coming to you Inuyasha."

She moved away from him, sitting down on a small crate. Crossing her arms across her chest, she rubbed the upper part of her arms. _Damn, it's cold in here_, she thought. _They don't have heat in warehouses or something? Now if Sesshomaru was here-_

Sesshomaru!

She forgot that he was outside, alone, with Naraku. (A/N: And you just now remembered?) She hoped that he was alright. Yet, she also hoped that he was kicking Naraku's ass.

Sword clashed with sword. A dance only the most skilled men knew. A dance that began so many centuries ago, and will never be forgotten. (A/N: I felt like putting that in.)

Sesshomaru pulled away from his opponent, trying to catch his breath. This wasn't going very well. Every move that he made, Naraku countered, laughing all the way. He had to come up with something, and fast.

"Scared Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, leaning against his sword.

He growled in return. "I'll never be afraid of you Naraku. You're pathetic, using other people to do your dirty work. You give me no reason to be afraid."

That must have hit a nerve because Naraku came charging forward, knocking Sesshomaru to the ground. "If you're not afraid, then why is there fear in your eyes?" he asked, the tip of his sword going to the beating vein in Sesshomaru's neck.

He had to do something and he had to do it quick.

Remembering when he walked into the room, a plan was created within his mind. He smiled up at the man leaning over him. "That's not fear in my eyes, Naraku. If you would know, it's the knowing that victory is coming my way."

Tightening his grip around the sword, he flung the sword upwards, colliding into the candles. Naraku watched in shock as the candles fall, the flame spreading across the paper, which covered the floor. He moved away from his rival, wanting to get from the fire.

Sesshomaru got up, watching Naraku. "Scared Naraku?" asking the same question he was asked before.

Dropping the sword to the ground, he ran out the door. Now he just had to get Kagome.

Kagome stared off into the distance, watching as smoke began to form. Her brow furrowed. What's that?

"Inuyasha, what's that?" she asked.

Inuyasha stared in the direction that she was. He could see the smoke, and then orange broke through the darkness. He knew what that was!

"Kagome run! Fire!" he yelled.

He ran away, leaving Kagome by herself. (A/N: Asshole!)Gathering her courage she ran after him, only to be stop by the hot enemy.

The fire burned brightly, blinding Kagome. She crouched down in a corner, trying to stay away from the heat. The fire moved around her, removing all means of escape. She was trapped, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The orange and yellow dancers (A/N: Fire people.) creped closer, skimming along the blanket that covered her body. She screamed, pulling the sheet closer. What was she going to go?

She desperately looked around, trying to look for something that could help her. Buckets, pieces of wood, clothe. Nothing that proved to be useful.

Black smoke surrounded her, suffocating her. God, this was the end. She was going to be burned alive. (A/N: A wonderful way to die! Not….) She never even got to tell Sesshomaru that she loved him. Now, he'll never know.

As she was giving up hope, a voice came destroying it all.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?"

Her head snapped up, tears burning her eyes. He came to save her! (A/N: Of course silly. He loves you!)

"Sesshomaru, over here." She yelled back.

She could hear objects being thrown across the room, wood being broken. He was allowing nothing to get in his way. (A/N: Awwwwwwww, why can't guys be like that anymore? Willing to save you no matter the danger. Sigh…)

Sesshomaru came into view, his eyes widening on the sight before him. Kagome was completely surrounded by fire, which only means one solution.

"Kagome, you have to jump over the fire."

She stood up immediately, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding? You actually think I'm going to jump over fire?"

"Kagome, you have to drop the blanket and jump over."

Instinctively, she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "I'm not dropping this blanket! I have nothing on underneath!"

"Trust me Kagome." Sesshomaru said calmly, staring into her eyes.

Now, how to you respond to that? Kagome bowed her head in defeat and dropped the blanket. With a deep breath, swallowing her fear, she jumped over the fire, running into his arms.

He enclosed his arms around her, smelling her hair. God, he was so scared when he realized that Kagome was still in the warehouse. He thought he wouldn't reach her in time. He was relieved to know she was all right.

Pulling away from the embrace, he pulled his shirt over his head, handing it to her. "Put this on. It should cover you."

And it did. It covered her from the bottom of her neck to the middle of her thighs. (A/N: That is why I stole my boyfriend's shirt. Hehe.)

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along the maze of the warehouse. He could hear her coughing behind him, but now was not the time to worry about it. The most important thing right now was getting out.

After minutes of searching and avoiding flaming boards, he found the exit to the building. Quickly gaining speed, he dragged Kagome out, giving her a taste of fresh air in what seemed like hours.

The fireman escorted Kagome to the ambulance, wanting to see if she was going to be okay. Sesshomaru stood there, the heat beating against his bare back. His gaze moved across the area, noticing only one thing. His brother was nowhere in sight.

Could he still be inside?

Forgetting all the betrayal Inuyasha put him through, he took a deep breath, and went through the flaming door. He had to save his little brother. (A/N: Now there's a hero for you.)

Kagome watched from the ambulance as Sesshomaru ran back into the burning building. _What in hell is he going? _She pushed away the medic, and raced towards the entrance. However, she was stopped twenty feet away.

"No! Let me go!" she yelled, struggling with the fireman.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But I can't let you go back in there. The building about to collapse." He stated, holding her flying limbs.

"But you don't understand. Someone is still in ther-"

She never got to finish the sentence. She watched in horror as the roof collapsed, falling to the ground. Oh God!

"SESSHOMARU!"

**Muhahahahaha. How's that ending? Hahahaha. I'm thinking that there's one more chapter to go, possibly two. I really don't know. I'm sorry the fight scene sounds so bad. It's not my specialty.**

**Will Sesshomaru make it out alive? What about Inuyasha? What about Naraku?**

**Please review!!!!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello people…well, sorry to inform you people but this is the last chapter of this story. Yeah, I know…you can feel the tears coming on. lol Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Once again, fight scenes aren't my specialty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**Untitled  
Chapter Twenty-two**

Her scream radiated throughout the area, causing Sesshomaru to look up in alarm. Kagome was screaming his name, but why? _Nothing could be wrong_, he thought. _She was completely safe outside_.

He maneuvered through the burning wood, holding his hand over his nose and mouth. It was an act to stop breathing in the smoke that could eventually kill him. He knew he should turn back, but he couldn't. He had to find Inuyasha.

He traveled deeper into the maze, the heat beginning to affect him. His head felt as light as a feather, and he knew that wasn't a good thing. He had to hurry, and fast.

"Why in such a hurry Sesshomaru? Can't you sit back and enjoy the fire you created?"

_Why won't he fucking let me go?!_

Kagome continued to struggle with the fireman, knowing it was completely useless. He was far stronger than her, but she had a plan. What do men have that women don't, and hurts incredibly if hit? (A/N: I'm sure you all know the answer…)

She turned in his arms, bringing her left knee upwards at full force. A woman has got to do what a woman has got to do.

The man screamed in agony, releasing the delicate woman he underestimated. She quickly pushed him to the ground, running for the door. With a deep breath and with people chasing after her, she ran through the doorway without hesitation.

Sesshomaru growled, turning around, his gaze coming upon Naraku. He was hoping that his nemesis would die within the fire, but Sesshomaru guessed the gods weren't on his side.

"Naraku." He snarled.

"We never did get to finish our fight. Now is the perfect time."

He knew he should walk away; find his brother and get out. However, he knew he couldn't. If Naraku lived, he would forever endanger Kagome's life, and Sesshomaru couldn't allow that.

"Fine Naraku," Sesshomaru told him, "we'll fight. This time only one will walk away."

With that, Sesshomaru sprang forward, his hand drawn back into a fist. A foot away from Naraku, he swung, catching his enemy in the nose.

Naraku spun around, his hands going to his nose to try to stop the bleeding. His eyes were narrowed in hatred; he didn't see that coming.

"Bastard." Naraku yelled, leaping at Sesshomaru.

With that a fight broke out. A fight that has been carried out throughout the years. A fight against good and evil. One fought for vengeance. The other fought to protect what was his. Only fate could tell which one was going to win.

They pulled away from each other, both crouched down in exhaustion. Naraku's face was completely covered in blood, one eye swollen shut. Sesshomaru had blood trailing down the corner of his mouth, but that was the only bad thing about his injuries. He seemed to be winning the battle.

Naraku went down on one knee, putting his hand out so he wouldn't entirely fall over. Goddammit, he was loosing. This couldn't be happening! He was supposed to win! Well, he knew one way that he could.

His hand went behind his back, grasping the knife he hidden there before. Pulling it out, he smiled at Sesshomaru. "How do you plan to win now?" he asked, standing up.

Sesshomaru stared at the knife, fists forming at his sides. Trust a man like Naraku to pull something like this off.

Naraku charged forward, and Sesshomaru stood waiting. Maybe he could get the knife out of Naraku's hands.

Sesshomaru was ready until something distracted him.

"Sesshomaru!"

He turned his attention to the voice, seeing Kagome standing within the fire. What the hell is she doing here?

The knife cut into his skin, and Sesshomaru cursed his stupidity. He jumped back, his hand covering his wound. He allowed himself to be distracted.

"Kagome! What the fuck are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I've come to get you Sesshomaru. Hurry! The place is burning down." She answered, stepping forward.

"No Kagome, stay where you are!"

"But-"

"Stay Kagome!"

She gave up arguing, staying put. She didn't like being yelled at, but Sesshomaru had good reason.

"Please hurry." She whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded as if he knew what she said, and turned his attention back to Naraku; who was staring at Kagome. This angered him. He didn't want Naraku anywhere's near Kagome.

"Naraku! Your opponent is over here!" he yelled.

Naraku turned his head, smiling. "Yes, but a chance to win is over-" he nodded his head towards Kagome, "there."

"Stay away from her! Your fight is with me!" he yelled, charging forward.

Naraku wasn't prepared for the action, but quickly countered. He swung his knife, catching Sesshomaru in the arm. However, he also got a present- a punch in the face. He went down, rolling towards Kagome.

Sesshomaru noticed his mistake, and moved forward, but it was too late. Naraku moved fats, grabbing Kagome and placing the knife at her throat.

Sesshomaru stopped instantly, fear and rage mixing within his body. Dammit, how could he allow this to happen?

"Let her go Naraku." He said softly, a promise of death within his voice.

Naraku's hand twisted in Kagome's beautiful black hair, forcing her head backwards. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Sesshomaru growled, stepping forward.

"Uh uh, none of that." Naraku warned, nicking her skin with the blade. She gave out a moan of pain, the blood running down her slender neck.

Sesshomaru stopped immediately, the rage overpowering any other emotion. He was determined to kill Naraku…very slowly…very painfully…

"Naraku…" a voice said from behind Sesshomaru.

A male figure moved towards the group, walking towards Naraku. Sesshomaru watched his brother his emotionless eyes. Kagome wondered what was going on within his mind.

"Inuyasha…. why?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

Inuyasha's amber eyes turned to meet his older brother's golden ones. "Cause Sesshomaru, Dad always thought you were better. I'm getting sick and tired of it."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Inuyasha, didn't you know? Dad was there when you were in trouble, always eager to help you out. I always had to cope on my own. Dad would always say how proud he was of you. Dad never thought I was better. He just thought that you could improve. He was helping you…not criticizing you."

Inuyasha stared at his brother, surprise clearly shining in his eyes. _I guess he didn't know_, Sesshomaru thought.

"Stop with this childish talk." Naraku growled. "I have a plan. Here Inuyasha." He pushed Kagome towards his ally. "If he moves even an inch, hurt her."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, pulling Kagome against his body, holding her upper arms. When she began to struggle, he only tightened his grip on her arms, warning her. She stopped immediately.

Naraku stalked forward, and Sesshomaru watched each step. Goddammit, what was he going to do now? If he even tried to defend himself, his brother would hurt Kagome. (A/N: The challenges of a hero…)

"I can't allow this to happen."

Naraku's brow furrowed, and he turned around, only to be hit by a black of wood. He went down, cursing his stupidity for allowing Inuyasha to be on his side.

Sesshomaru watched in amazement as his brother knocked Naraku down. Once again, Inuyasha surprised him. That boy is full of surprises.

Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru, as Inuyasha jumped down on Naraku, holding him. Naraku tried to overpower the younger male, but Inuyasha was too stubborn to let him.

"Go!" Inuyasha yelled. "The place is falling down. I'll hold him here as long as I can!"

"Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru whispered, wrapping his arms around Kagome. He knew what his brother was doing. He didn't know if he could let him.

"I'm sorry big brother, for everything. Just take Kagome, and get out of here! Now! I'll follow you sooner or later!"

With a nod of agreement from Sesshomaru, he dragged Kagome along, giving a silent thanks to his brother. Being careful to avoid the fire, his eyes spotted the door. It was only twenty feet away!

Thinking of gaining more speed, he picked Kagome up, and rushed towards the door. With one last glance towards the area where Inuyasha was, he ran out the door towards safety.

Firemen ran towards them, covering them with blankets and oxygen masks. The fireman that Kagome knocked down earlier was giving her a stern lecture about staying where it was safe, and never kick a man _there_ unless with good reason. She quickly apologized, and he accepted it.

Sesshomaru and Kagome watched as the warehouse completely burned down, leaving nothing left. He bowed his head, knowing his brother was gone. Though he could never forgive him for putting Kagome in jeopardy, but he could thank him for saving her life in the end.

After promising the police for a statement for another time, they walked towards Sesshomaru's car, wrapped in each other's arms. He kissed the top of her head as they reached the vehicle. He leaned her against it, while grabbing her chin and lifting it towards him. For the first time that night, he had a good look at her face, and didn't like it. A bruise formed on her cheek, probably when Naraku slapped her when they were on the phone.

Kagome could hear the growl forming in his throat, and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She softly kissed his lips, whispering, "It's over now, forget it."

Placing his arms around her waist, he whispered, "I don't think I'll ever forget this. God Kagome, I almost lost you. Just to think-"

Kagome placed her fingers over his lips, stopping him. "Shhhh, you didn't lose me, nor will you ever. I'll always be here."

He grabbed her wrist, kissing each finger, and then softly sucking on one. Her breath caught in her throat and she stepped closer to his warmth. He kissed her palm, her wrist, and finally her lips.

"Kagome, there's something I need to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Well…umm…" he said nervously, his hand scratching at the back of his neck.

She giggled at his act of nervousness, and decided to take pity on him. She kissed him softly, and when she pulled back, she whispered against his lips, "I love you."

His eyes widened, his hands tightening on her waist. "Kagome…for three years I would think about you. Your smile, your eyes, your beautiful nature. You're the only reason why I came back. You're the only reason why I'm willing to stay here. You're the only person I care about." His hand caressed her cheek. "I never thought I would say these words, but I love you Kagome. No wait those aren't the right words. I'm _in _love with you. I can't see life without you. Kagome…why are you crying?"

She quickly wiped her tears away, smiling up at him. "Sesshomaru, you made me the happiest girl in the world. Thank you."

"It's I who should being thanking you. Let's go home. I'm sure there are people who want to see you."

He opened the door for her, shutting it when she sat down inside. He circled around, stepping inside, starting the vehicle. He pulled away from the parking lot, riding into the road.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." He said, turning down the radio. "Sango wanted me to tell you that she took the hentai's advances. She said that you'll know what that-"

"What?!" Kagome yelled, interrupting him. She grabbed her sides, her body shaking with laughter. "Oh my God! She's going out with Miroku!"

"What? She's going out with that pervert. Why?"

"She's liked him for awhile, but never went through with it. I guess she changed her mind."

He looked at her, tenderness within his eyes. "Love does that to you. It changes everything you ever planned. However, it is for the better."

**And they lived happily ever after…**

**Well, that's the end of this story. I have another story all planned out, so I just have to write out the chapter. Well, I hoped you people liked it. Thanks again for the reviews and help. Stay tune for more stories!**

**Please review!**


End file.
